I'm in Love With My Best Friend!
by Ami of Resplendence
Summary: Kakashi/OC Saiya has been alone her whole life, except her best friend Zina. A visit from Akatsuki changes her whole life around.
1. Chapter 1

Age: 23  
Looks: Bright green eyes, black hair that goes to lower back (straight and layers), 5'3"

**Chapter 1 (Saiya's POV)**

"Excuse me! Waitress! Where the hell is my check?" a big, balding biker man demanded.

"It's coming right up sir!" I said as cheerily as possible. "I apologize for the wait."

"About time," he snarled angrily when I brought the check for him.

I looked down at the money he placed and saw that he didn't even leave a tip; that bastard.

"Okay, here I am, what should I do?" Zina asked while coming out the back door.

"Jeez dude, where the fuck have you been?" I said irritably. "It's a full house and only me and the bartender!"

"I'm sorry I overslept!" Zina wailed.

"Dude, doesn't matter, come on, we got orders to fill and tables to clean," I sighed and shook my head.

No matter how annoying Zina got, she was still my best friend. I should probably introduce myself: my name is Saiya, and I am a ninja of Konoha. But of course, being a ninja didn't pay too well; so I was forced to get another job, at a bar of all places. An hour after Zina showed up, the place emptied out a bit, and Zina and I could relax a bit.

I've known her for as long as I can remember; we met at the orphanage. Zina is my best and only friend. She's not a ninja like me, but she understands me completely because she went through the same thing I did: her parents abandoned her for who she was as well (her parents wanted a boy and not a girl). My story? In short, my parents were jealous, end of story.

"Saiya, come on! We're getting busy again!" Zina interrupted my thoughts. "Are you thinking about the past again? You shouldn't dwell on it too much; live in the present and look to the future."

"Mhm, you are right, but when we dwell on the past, we can learn from our past mistakes," I said mysteriously.

"What mistakes?" she shrugged her shoulders and disappeared into the back with a stack of dirty dishes.

"Excuse me, waitress, we're ready to order," I heard a voice call from across the room.

"Good evening gentlemen, what can I get for you?" I said smiling.

Both men wore similar outfits: straw hats with paper covers, black robes covered with red clouds, and purple nail polish. Weird club maybe?

"Just some water for now," I heard an ice cold voice.

"Alright," I said, and disappeared.

"Zina, two guys at table twelve want some water; try to get them to order something," I sighed.

"Alright!" she rushed over with water, and came back two minutes later blushing.

"What happened?" I said warningly.

"They're hot, and the blue one wants me," she stuttered.

"Blue?!" I screeched.

She pushed me back into the kitchen and hissed, "Shut up! The black haired one was asking about you! Come on Saiya, let's have some fun tonight."

"No! No fraternizing with the customers!" I screeched in a whisper. "What if they're sexual sadists or something?!"

"Yea right," she rolled her eyes. "But you're right. Jeez, I'd be dead by now if it wasn't for you."

"I love you too Zina," I said smiling a small smile.

"Oh, they ordered nachos by the way," she said hurriedly and disappeared to take another customer's order.

The rest of the night went by slowly. Our shift ended at 2am. Zina and I walked home together.

"Good night Saiya, love you and sweet dreams!" she said hugging me tightly. "And thanks for tonight."

"What did I do?" I asked perplexed.

"You prevented me from having crazy sex with a fish man?" she arched her eyebrows.

"Fish man? Zina, who exactly were these guys?" I asked worriedly.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. I'm beat, good night Saiya!" and before I could interrogate her more, she shut her door.

I sighed and went into my apartment. It was nothing fancy, just a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen and den. I shrugged off my clothes and fell into bed with nothing but my underwear. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: So I remade this chapter; let's see how this goes? (: Read and review please! **


	2. Chapter 2

SAIYAChapter 2 (Saiya's POV)

I woke up to the smell of waffles, and then it dawned on me: SOMEONE WAS IN MY HOUSE! I jumped out of bed as fast and as quietly as I could, grabbed the kunai knife lying about on my nightstand, and tiptoed my way into the kitchen.

"Good morning Saiya!" I heard a familiar voice. "You still don't have the element of surprise."

"Kakashi?!" I yelled angrily. "What the hell are you doing in my house?!"

"You left the balcony door open," he shrugged his shoulders and sat down at the table. "I didn't want to disturb you because you were still asleep; so I made us breakfast."

I just stood there gawking at him while his one uncovered eye roamed up and down. "Ugh, you're still a pervert."

I went back to my room, stashed the kunai I was holding, and changed into something more comfortable: jeans, t-shirt, and hoodie. I brushed my teeth, combed my hair, and went back into the kitchen. The food looked delicious!

"You know Kakashi, you didn't have to cook my food," I said as I sat down. I looked at my plate, then back to his only to find his plate empty! "Why didn't you make some for yourself?"

"I ate mine already," he said, raising his eyebrows.

I just stared at him, and slowly started to eat. His face and voice then turned serious, "I have a message for you from Lord Hokage; he wants to see you. Apparently he has a very important mission for you."

"Alright," I said through a full mouth. "I'll go after breakfast and freshening up," I looked at Kakashi and his empty plate, "Don't you have a team to babysit?"

"Ah alright, later then," Kakashi disappeared off the balcony.

I placed all the empty dishes in the dishwasher, stripped off my clothes and jumped in the shower. I donned my normal attire: skinny jeans, fitted t-shirt, and sneakers. I grabbed my weapons' backpack, locked my doors, and started walking toward the Hokage's office.

Once I arrived, I knocked at his door and waited for permission to enter.

"Saiya! Good to see you! How have you been?!" Lord Hokage exclaimed once I entered.

"Everything is good my Lord. Kakashi told me that you needed to speak to me?" I bowed respectfully.

"Ah yes, I do have a request to ask of you, and you can decline if you want to," Lord Hokage spoke slowly. "I want you to help plan and proctor the Chunin exams with Anko Mitarashi and Ibiki Morino."

"Lord Hokage, I am honored and I accept this responsibility. When do the exams start?" I asked politely.

"Next week," he responded promptly. "I already spoke to Anbu director and he has agreed to not bother you with any missions unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Thank you Lord Hokage, but how did you know that I would accept?" I said, surprised.

"I'm good at my job," Lord Hokage smiled mysteriously. "You may go."

I left, still in awe that I even accepted the job. I headed over to the bar to talk to my boss about quitting; I started thinking about what my job was going to consist of at the chunin exams, paperwork?

I arrived at the bar sooner than I expected, and I noticed the same two men from the previous night; Fish Man and his partner. I walked right past them and ran into Zina working at the bar.

"Saiya! What are you doing here?! You don't have a shift today do you?" Zina exclaimed and hugged me tight.

"It's good to see you too Zina, although it hasn't been so long," I chuckled. "By the way, your fish lover is outside."

I snickered when she turned bright red and quickly turned around and got back to work. I went into the back office still laughing.

"Hey boss, I'm really sorry but I have to quit," I said, faking my saddest voice possible. "Unfortunately, my ninja bosses have been swamping me with work and I can no longer juggle this job and my ninja responsibilities. I'm sorry."

My boss just waved his hand away and mumbled something about "It's okay" and went back to his paperwork. I left the back office and as I was leaving, I saw Fish boy staring at Zina with red cheeks and a slightly lustful look, and I saw Zina returning the favor.

"Zina! Looks like he likes you back," I said smiling lightly, "But be careful; I don't like the vibes that they are giving off."

"Oh don't be a party pooper Saiya," Zina scoffed, and headed off to wait on tables.

I went into the back and spoke with the boss; essentially I told him that I quit and that I probably won't be back anytime soon. He didn't say a word, but just wrote out my last paycheck and handed it to me in silence. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever heard him talk before.

Once Zina was on break, she sat down across from me at the table I was at. "So spill the beans Saiya; what happened?"

"Well I just quit this job; I'm gonna be working full time as a ninja now, and I have to help with the Chunin exams, which is essentially two full time jobs," I said all in one breath.

Zina looked at me wide-eyed, "Well…have fun with that. We'll still be able to hang out right?"

"Well yea, we live across the hall remember?" I smiled. "I'll see you tonight?"

"Definitely," Zina smiled and went back to work.

I left the restaurant and went back to the Hokage's office and helped prepare for Chunin exams for the rest of the day. I got home late evening and didn't see any sign of Zina, so I assumed she was still at work.

"Another long day," I said to myself as I entered my apartment.

"About time you got back; I was tired of waiting," I heard a voice murmur from behind me.

I spun around quickly, kunai drawn, just to find Kakashi sitting on my couch, munching on chips, and reading his little orange book.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" I yelled, obviously upset.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Saiya POV)**

"Jeez, you scared the crap out of me," I said after I had calmed down.

"I don't see any crap that came out of you," Kakashi said, looking me up and down. "But you left your balcony door unlocked…so I helped myself in."

'Mental note: lock balcony door and kick Kakashi's ass at first chance.'

"Okay, now out…I need my alone time," I said, opening the door and pointing out.

"Kicking me out already huh? Well," Kakashi said getting up. "Okay, but keep your balcony door locked."

He walked out and left me alone in my apartment. I walked over to the balcony, wanting to close the door but the moon and the stars called me outside. They looked so beautiful.

'Crunch'

What was that?

'Crunch crunch.'

I shifted my gaze to the roof. There was gravel on the roof that makes a similar noise when walked on. I disappeared silently into my apartment, making sure to lock the balcony door. I snuck onto the roof from the front door only to find Kakashi leaning over the railing, looking at my balcony.

"Mr. Kakashi Hatake, what do you think you are doing?" I said sternly, crossing my arms.

He looked up and saw me, then smiled awkwardly under his mask. "Ehheheheh, I was just making sure you locked your door properly."

"Well I did, happy?" I said. "Go home and get some rest."

"See you around Saiya," Kakasahi saluted me.

I will never understand him, and I smiled as soon as he left.

I saw Zina waiting for me when I got back to my apartment. She was waiting impatiently in front of my door, tapping her foot.

"There you are! Where were you?!" she said indignantly.

"On the roof, scolding Kakashi for scaring me," I sighed. "Come in."

She came in and sat down on the couch and started talking. "Oh my god, they came by again; Kisame and his friend who you think is hot."

My insides perked up.

"And they were asking for you," she pouted.

"Me? Why me?" I asked shocked.

"I don't know why but Kisame was checkin' out my butt," she smiled dreamily. "He even complimented me. I wonder what his looks like."

My eyes grew wide, "Oh my fucking god. Who are you and what have you done with my Zina?!" I jumped out of my sitting position and pointed at her.

Zina just stayed on the couch with a 'WTF' look on her face.

"Since when have you become so perverted?" I said, sitting back down.

"Ever since I laid my eyes on Kisame," she said dreamily.

"Okay now you're scaring me," I said. "But if he plays you or anything, I am going to burn him alive and eat him as sushi for dinner." I grinned evilly.

Zina pouted. "Fine, but he wouldn't play me…would he?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I hardly know him and you hardly know him; but those guys are bad news."

"What makes you keep saying that?" Zina practically yelled.

"I don't know, it's just my gut telling me and usually my gut is right," I said quickly. "Do you want to stay over?"

"What happened? You never ask me to stay over," Zina said, looking at me carefully.

"I don't know, I have a bad feeling," I said in a faraway voice.

"Saiya, I suggest you go to bed. You've had a long day," Zina said getting up and going to the door. "Good night. I'll lock the doors and windows, does that make you happier?"

I nodded silently.

"Good night Saiya, I love you," Zina said, smiling and shut the door.

Okay Saiya, change, and go to bed. I changed into a pair of black biker shorts and a white cami. I climbed into bed but no sleep came. Around 2am, I got up and looked in the bingo book that the ANBU leader had so generously given me.

I flipped through the pages when I saw a similar face; Kisame Hoshigaki. He is an S-Rank Missing-nin who is one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. The man with him is none other than the famous Itachi Uchiha. I knew they looked familiar! Take that Zina! Win for me.

So, even though it was 2am, I went over the Zina's apartment and knocked on her door. She didn't open it, but the door was unlocked anyway. This was unusual; she usually kept it locked. I slowly pushed it open and went in slowly. Something didn't feel right at all.

"It looks like you were right about her coming her Itachi," I heard Kisame's voice ring out in the dark.

Shit, it was a trap all along. "Where is Zina? Why are you here?"

I couldn't see them at all, and I could barely sense their chakra. Itachi appears behind me and instantly traps me in his infamous genjutsu.

"So much for being one of the best jonin in Konoha," Itachi said emotionlessly. He stabbed me in my left arm and released the genjutsu. I couldn't move; my arm in considerable pain. I looked at it but there was no would.

The lights in the apartment were on, and I saw Zina tied to a chair and gagged; her eyes showed total fear. Itachi was standing behind her, a kunai to her throat and Kisame was next to him. I looked at Kisame, and his eyes showed some resentment, but Itachi's were cold.

I growled incoherently. I couldn't move at all. What the hell did he do to me?

Itachi moved away from Zina and picked me up by the throat. I struggled to breath. Kisame took Itachi's spot behind her with the Kunai. A slight blush crossed the blue man's face and I smirked internally.

My attention was turned to the man holding me up by my throat. He took one look at me and threw me across the room. He picked me up again and looked at me with red sharingan eyes.

Itachi moved his mouth near my ear.

"Akatsuki wants you," he said silkily. "We'll give you some time to decide. You have until the end of Chuunin exams."

His voice sent shivers up and down my spine; no emotion and no warmth what-so-ever. He pulled back and I crumpled to the floor. He and Kisame took Zina and disappeared. I was barely getting any feeling back, I forced myself to get up and move. Every part of my body screamed in pain; what the hell happened to me? All I could do was crawl back into my apartment and pass out from the pain.

A/N: So, hi everyone! This is my first note on this one. To be honest, this started out as an Itachi fanfic but somehow turned into a Kakashi one. I don't know how it happened. I have the entire thing written out already, I just have to type it up and post it. Please review! I would love to read your comments 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 (Saiya POV)**

"Ow," I groaned in pain when I woke up. I was lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. I sat up slowly, the pain somewhat dulled. So I wasn't dreaming was I?

I managed to roll over my stomach and looked through my still open door into Zina's apartment. The door was wide open and there was no sign of her. So last night actually happened. I couldn't register the fact that Zina was gone. I stood up slowly, and slowly made my way to the couch. I sat down and just stared at the wall. A picture of Zina and I hung there, and for hours, I just stared at it.

The day passed and I didn't even realize it. My door still was wide open, and Kakashi eventually showed up.

"Saiya?" I heard Kakashi's voice permeate through my consciousness.

I felt a blanket being draped over me, and a cup of something warm into my hands.

"Everyone was worried when you didn't show up today. You okay?" Kakashi asked me.

I turned to face him. His face and voice registered and I started crying; out of pain and loss.

"They took her!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "They took Zina! And I couldn't do anything!"

I felt his hands wrap around me and he spoke calmly. "Who took her?"

I wiped my eyes slowly. "Akatsuki."

His one visible eye narrowed and he stood up.

"Who was it?" he asked me, his back turned toward me.

"Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki," I said quietly.

I winced slightly when we sat back down. "What happened to you?"

"Itachi did something to me," I said sadly. "I'm in pain everywhere."

"We have to get you to the hospital. And Lord Hokage and the ANBU have to know about this incident," Kakashi said forcefully. "Focus on the Chuunin exams for now."

He helped me up, then carried me to the hospital. Once Kakashi left, I just laid back in bed. I could feel the morphine take effect.

I forgot to mention one thing to them; Akatsuki wanted me to join. If I didn't, I was sure that it would mean the death of my friend Zina.

A/N: I am so sorry that this chapter is so short! I do not own Naruto or anything of it. Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (Saiya's POV)**

"Okay maggots! Time for part two of your Chuunin exams!" I heard Anko say from inside the classroom. I stood outside the door, thinking I was late so I burst in and joined Anko in front of her hanging banner.

"You're both early," Ibiki Morino said, stepping out from being the big banner poster.

Anko and I stared daggers at him, then turned back to the students with evil looks on our faces.

"You're welcome," I said under my breath.

It's been a week since Zina's kidnapping. Since then, I put my all in preparing for the Chuunin exams. Granted Anko and I went a little crazy with our part of the exam, but it honestly made me feel better. While I was healing in the hospital, Kakashi visited as often as he could. He even brought his Genin team along!

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Saiya, I brought some visitors if that's okay with you," Kakashi said, poking his head into the room._

_I was laying on the bed with papers sprawled all over. "Yea that's fine Kakashi."_

_I quickly cleaned up the mess. In walked three kids behind Kakashi._

"_Who are you?" I asked perplexed._

"_This is my Genin team," Kakashi said indifferently. "Introduce yourselves."_

"_Hello! My name is Sakura Haruno.. I brought you this; get well soon!" Sakura held up a white lily and handed it to me._

"_Aww thank you so much Sakura! That's so sweet," I said, putting the flower into the vase that was on the nightstand._

"_My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I'm gonna be Hokage one day! Believe it!" the blond kid said loudly and excitedly. "When you get better, will you fight me? I need to get stronger!"_

_I chuckled, "Sure. But if you can't take on Kakashi, you definitely won't be able to touch me."_

"_That's what you think," the dark haired boy said from the back._

"_Let me guess," I said. "Uchiha."_

_His head snapped up. "How do you—"_

"_It's so obvious," I said quietly. "Same black hair and eyes."_

"_You knew my brother?!" Sasuke whispered, so quietly that I could barely hear._

"_Come back later and we'll talk about it," I said._

"_We should probably get going," Kakashi said quickly. "See you soon Saiya!"_

_With that he disappeared with his team._

_Sasuke came right back in though._

"_You knew my brother," he said harshly._

"_Yea, we were in the ANBU together," I said slowly._

"_You owe me a fight too," Sasuke said quietly, then left along with the others._

'_Hm, so that's the Nine-Tails and the last Uchiha,' I thought to myself before I immersed myself into the Chuunin Exam paperwork._

_~End Flashback~_

"They're all yours," Ibiki said, as he walked out the door. His voice brought me back from my little reverie and I focused my attention on the students in front of me.

"This is gonna be fun," Anko said.

"You said it Anko," I smiled evilly.

Some students shifted in their seats, uncomfortable with my smile.

"I'm not afraid! Just get on with it!" I heard a familiar loud voice.

I looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki standing up with a determined look on his face. I used a teleportation jutsu and appeared right in front of him, squatting on his desk.

"Not afraid huh? Let's see about that," I whispered silkily so only he could hear. I smiled my creepiest smile and he sat right back down. I stood up. "Right! Just because you guys made it this far, does not mean you'll pass the next part. For sure, half of you will be gone by the end of part two."

Slight chatter broke out among the students and I took my spot next to Anko.

"Follow us, then you will receive your instructions," Anko said playfully. "Make sure you can keep up."

We arrived at our destination a few minutes later.

"Welcome maggots, to the Forest of Death," Anko said ominously. "This is where you shall take the second part of your examination."

"This portion will be…different from what you are used to," I said, over the chatter that broke out.

"QUIET!" Anko and I yelled simultaneously then I continued. "This information will be vital. Some of you may not make it out of here alive."

"This is why we have waivers for you to sign!" Anko finished my sentence and started passing around the waiver forms. "Fill them out and hand them back to us when you see us in the tent. This is your ticket to continue the exam."

"Each time will receive a heaven scroll, or an earth scroll," I said. "You have 3 days and 3 nights to collect the opposite scroll. On the fourth day, by dawn, the teams should be at the building in the center of the forest. If your team has both the heaven and the earth scroll, then you may continue with the exam. If your team does not have both scrolls, you will fail and be escorted back out. Any questions?"

"It will be life or death," Anko said seriously. "We will be in the tent, waiting."

Anko and I disappeared into the tent that had been set up for us. One by one, the teams came in and we handed them scrolls.

"Make sure no one sees, and make your way to the designated gates," one of the Chuunins outside said loudly.

Kakashi's team entered.

"Saiya!" Sakura said happily.

"Good luck guys," I said solemnly.

Once all the teams were in place, Anko gave the signal.

"Don't die guys! Entertain me," Anko's voice rang throughout the forest.

"Heh, don't worry about that," I reassured Anko. "This is one of the easier courses. And this group has some gifted individuals."

"Oh really?" Anko said, turning to face me. "Let's get some food!"

"No thanks Anko," I said, shaking my head. "I'm working a missing person case. I gotta check on that."

"Suit yourself," Anko shrugged her shoulders and jumped off.

I went over to the secret ANBU headquarters. I started gathering up every file I could about Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki and the weird red clouds on their cloaks. There was nothing about the red clouds but there was a lot on the Uchiha and the blue man. I gathered up all the files into a bag and made my way back to the Forest of Death. Anko was just sitting on a tree eating sushi.

"I saved you some Saiya," Anko said, holding out the box to me.

I joined her on the tree. "Thanks Anko." And I devoured the food instantly.

"Anko! Saiya! You guys have to see this," a Chuunin that was assigned to us came running to the tree, out of breath and white as a ghost.

"What happened?" we followed him back to a small area where there were three bodies, all the faces were missing.

"Shit! He's here!" Anko cursed and turned to the Chuunin. "Get the ANBU out here NOW! Orochimaru is in Konoha."

She turned to me, "Saiya, get to the center of the Forest and alert everyone there. I'll take care of things out here."

I nodded once and I was off, jumping through trees heading to the center building. I avoided all the creatures and teams, and in an hour, I was safely sitting on a couch in the camera room reading the files that I had brought with me; of course, after I had warned everyone about Orochimaru. I offered my services, but they declined.

Three days passed by with no event. Anko showed up with her curse mark showing and we were also notified of a team who made it through the forest in less than 5 hours.

During the preliminaries, I studied the files. I learned about the skills of Itachi and Kisame inside and out; at least what was in the files. My part in the Chuunin exams were over. So I put all my focus on trying to find Zina. As each day passed, her death loomed closer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The Chuunin exam preliminaries were over. Each person who passed the preliminaries was given a month to prepare and train for the final event. I carried all the files with me to my apartment building. My arms were so full, I couldn't even open the door.

"Here, let me get that for you," I heard Kakashi's voice.

I nearly jumped out of my shoes and came close to sending my papers everywhere. "Fuck! Kakashi! Don't scare me like that! But thank you," I said, stepping through the door.

"Sorry…force of habit," Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head. "Let me carry those files to make up for it."

I dumped all the papers into Kakashi's open arms, then marched up the stairs.

"Just put them on my bed," I told Kakashi once we were inside my apartment.

"Nice bedroom," Kakashi smirked when he came back out.

I rolled my eyes. "Want something to eat? Or drink?"

"Nah, I'm gonna get going, it is late you know," he pointed toward my window.

It was pitch black outside. "Oh. Okay then. Good night Kakashi! I'll see you soon?"

He nodded, then gave me a hug. "Soon I promise."

With that, he left. I closed my door and locked it. I proceeded to lock my windows as well. With that, I fell into bed in my underwear. I stayed up thinking about the night Zina was taken; the sound of Itachi's cold voice, the looks that Zina and Kisame shared and the pain that I went through.

I fell into a sleep plagued with nightmares about red eyes, a dead Zina, and blue sushi.

'Knock knock.'

Urgh. Who the hell would be knocking on my window this early?

'Knock knock.'

They were more urgent this time. I swung out of bed and shuffled to the window grumbling. I looked outside and saw Anko smiling and waving to me. I opened the window and gave her the evilest look I could muster.

"Why, pray tell, are you waking me up this early in the morning?" I said groggily.

"Early morning? Dude, it's three o'clock in the afternoon," Anko said slowly.

My eyes grew wide.

"Lord Hokage wants to see you," Anko said, stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny?!" I shot her way.

"Nice underwear," she started laughing.

I threw a shuriken star in her direction, but she just disappeared. I grumbled some more and closed the windows. I took a quick shower, ate a quick breakfast, and went to the Hokage's office. I knocked on his office's door.

"Enter," I heard Hokage's voice.

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" I said, bowing respectfully.

He cleared his throat, "It's about your friend Zina."

I froze.

"Kakashi told me," Hokage said quietly. "He's worried about you."

I didn't say anything.

"Why did this…Akatsuki…want with her?" he asked me.

"How the hell should I know? Maybe they want a personal whore or maybe they're cannibals," I said icily.

Hokage just tilted his head to the side and stared at me with those kind eyes of his. "Saiya, what are you not telling me?"

"I'm not hiding anything," I said, slightly annoyed.

"Saiya, tell us the truth," I heard a different voice this time.

I turned to find Kakashi leaning in the doorway.

"Fine! It was my fault she was kidnapped! I couldn't stop them!" I yelled, and tears threatened to spill down my face; I held them back. "They took her and told me that I have to join Akatsuki by the end of the Chuunin Exams. If I don't join, they'll kill her!"

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next? :D Review PLEASEEEE! Thank you shatteredstar21 and vampireNwonderland for following my story! :D This was the very very first fanfic I finished ever. K enough about me! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Please and thank you my lovelies 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (Saiya POV)**

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Lord Hokage asked me, a little annoyed.

"Well, I had a plan," I muttered. "But I guess now that won't work now."

"And what sort of plan was that?" Kakashi asked politely.

"I would join Akatsuki, kill them all, and come back," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Are you strong enough for that?" Kakashi said teasingly.

"Enough, we have one month to find her—" Hokage was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Even Orochimaru doesn't know where their hideout is and we hardly know anything about Akatsuki, it is that much of a secret," Kakashi interjected.

I was silent, thinking about the possibilities of what Akatsuki were doing to Zina; she could be a personal whore, she could be tortured mercilessly for information about me, or she might be just fine (which I highly doubt). I really help the first two are not true, but the third option is highly unlikely.

"We'll send a team of ANBU to scout across the country; I will also send out a message to all the Kages' to see if they can help on this matter," Lord Hokage said matter-of-factly.

Kakashi and I nodded in agreement, took our leave, and left his office. Kakashi spoke once we were out of earshot of everyone. "Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at him and saw the hurt look in his visible eye. We were standing in front of Ichiraku Ramen and I just couldn't handle it anymore. It's against the ninja code to show any emotion, especially tears. But with everything going on, I couldn't take it anymore. I managed to choke out an apology.

"I'm so sorry Kakashi," I choked out before I started sobbing.

Before anyone could say or do anything, I teleported. I arrived at my secret spot; it was located on top of the Hokage Mountain. Even Zina didn't know about this spot; it was mine and my own. The best part of this spot was the sunset; unobstructed view and no one ever came up here. There was a little patch of grass where I sat down and looked over Konoha, the tears still falling silently down my face.

What was I supposed to do now? Still go through with the plan I have? Or just let the ANBU do their job?

"You are one really hard person to find," I heard a cold yet very familiar voice.

Before I could do anything, a kunai was at my throat and a mouth next to my ear. "You didn't forget about our little chat earlier did you?"

"How could I ever forget?" I said through gritted teeth.

I heard a cold chuckle from Itachi. "Good. Time is running out."

And with that he disappeared. I jumped up and looked around, but I felt no chakra presence at all; probably just a clone.

Great, now what the hell am I supposed to do? My best friend, who knows everything about me; my past, my deepest darkest secrets, and her life was hanging on the line. Why couldn't I do anything right?!

I made up my mind to tell Kakashi and Lord Hokage tomorrow morning. It was already very late at night, no need to wake everyone over a clone. I pulled my legs close and hugged them to keep warm. I put my head between my knees and took in deep breaths.

"Finally, I found you," I heard a familiar voice. "I went to your apartment and when you weren't there, I went looking. Do you know what time it is?"

I looked up to see Kakashi squatting in front of me, smiling under his mask. "I was just worried about you," and Kakashi sat down next to me. "Aren't you cold?"

I stretched out of my huddled position, "A little. I guess I should head home."

I stood up but before I could head off, Kakashi appeared in front of me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kakashi asked me, confused.

"Okay first of all, how did you find me here?! Even Zina didn't know about this place," I said, a little angry. "And I am not avoiding you!"

"I was worried about my best friend, is that against the law?" Kakashi said in a deadly quiet voice. "I was worried that you went out and did something drastic."

I stood there in a stunned silence.

"Kakashi—" he interrupted me abruptly.

"If you wanted to be alone, you could have just told me," Kakashi said, and I detected a hint of sadness in his voice.

Before I knew it, he jumped off, and his chakra faded.

"I'm sorry Kakashi, I'm really sorry," I said quietly, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. Before I knew it, I was sobbing uncontrollably; I was slowly pushing away the only other person who I truly ever cared about.

A/N: REVIEW! PLEASE! I shall no longer update until I get a review! I have asked nicely before but now I'm just annoyed. Please review! In other news, school has started up again so my updates will be sporadic. I will try my best to update, but I want to know how I am writing! This comes back; REVIEW! PLEASE! I will love you forever. 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So…be happy I'm posting this chapter! Only reason is because I got reviews on my other 2 stories but still not this one, so I am in a good mood. Also, it seems that out of my 2 continuous stories, this is the one that is the most popular. Saber 'Arthuria' Pendragon PMed me and told me that Kakashi in this story is a bit out of character, so I will try to change that. I wrote and completed this story over five years ago, so the complete story is written out in a notebook (:  
Hope you guys like this chapter enough to review! 3

**Chapter 8 (Saiya POV)**

When I woke up the next morning, I was hoping to see Kakashi with an apron on with breakfast ready on the table, but I was alone in my apartment. I looked back on my actions and realized that I had acted immaturely; so I decided to apologize to Kakashi. I baked him a cake and wrote "I'm sorry" on the cake. I showered, dressed and teleported to his house.

At least…I think this was his house.

I rang the doorbell and waited. Kakashi opened the door. He was still in his mask, but his clothes were missing. All he was wearing was his boxers and a wife-beater. I couldn't help but notice his very well-toned arms and legs and abs and chest. I could feel my face turning red, so I put my head down and stuck out the cake I had made.

"What's this for?" he asked me surprised.

I looked up when I knew I wasn't blushing anymore and I replied, "I'm sorry for last night. I was just…really emotional and Itachi—"

I immediately stopped talking. Kakashi's one eye grew wide, moved aside and let me in.

"Have a seat," Kakashi said quietly and motioned to the couch.

I placed the cake on the coffee table and Kakashi sat down across from me.

It took every ounce of self-control I had to not take my eyes off of his.

"Can you continue your story?" he asked politely.

I crossed my arms, "Before you arrived, Itachi sent a clone and threatened me. He reminded me of our little ordeal."

Kakashi sat in silence and I watching him.

I broke his concentration and said quietly, "Do you forgive me?"

"Yup," he said absentmindedly.

"Liar," I held back a smile.

"Look, I'm worried about you. Itachi Uchiha is a dangerous guy," Kakashi said.

"I know…I worked with him," I said quietly.

"You really need to tell Lord Hokage about this," Kakashi said after a few minutes.

'Great, back to Lord Hokage's Office,' I thought irritably.

"Well if you plan on going with me, you better put some clothes on," I said pointedly, and blushed again.

"Or maybe I won't put any clothes on; it seems like you like my pajamas very much," Kakashi smirked.

"Those…those are you pajamas?" I managed to get out.

"Yes," he said like it was the most obvious things in the world.

He disappeared into his room to change. In the meantime, I looked around the place. It felt a little weird; Kakashi was always at my house, but this was the first time I had ever been to his place.

A picture on the wall caught my eye; it was of him, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. And I could tell Kakashi was smiling under his mask. The picture next to that was of the Yondaime, him, Obito and Rin.

"Enjoying yourself?" Kakashi's voice caught me off guard.

I quickly turned around and found Kakashi standing behind me, a lot closer that he usually was.

He leaned over my shoulder, "Hmm, those pictures are a little old aren't they?"

I tensed up and blushed at the intimacy. I could feel his warmth and I felt my heart skip a beat and my stomach flopped.

Why was I feeling this now?!

"Are you ready to go?" Kakashi's voice broke through my thoughts. He was still standing close to me, and his voice was quiet; it made my heart skip a couple more beats.

"Yeah," I replied, then put my head down to hide my blush.

Kakashi used 2 fingers and lifted my face up to his.

"You look cute when you blush," he said in a flirty voice.

This made my face redder and I couldn't help but feel an attraction toward him.

"Let's go," he stepped back. "Lord Hokage needs to know about this as soon as possible."

I nodded in agreement. That's all I could do. I was too shocked to speak at the moment. I was beginning to question myself now. Had I always had feelings for Kakashi?

At Hokage's office, things were not going well.

"WHAT?!" Hokage yelled. "Why did you not tell met his last night?!"

"It was late sir and—" but he cut me off.

"I don't care how late it was! You still should have told me!" he yelled, his face turning a beet red.

"I'm sorry," I said in a small voice and looked down.

Lord Hokage is an old man, usually nice and kind, but when he gets mad, you wanna stay away.

"You are forgiven; Kakashi, your team has a D-Ranked mission today, but I want you to keep your eyes open," Hokage instructed.

"But the Chuunin exams—" he got cut off too.

"This one I promise," Hokage said firmly.

"Alright," Kakashi sighed.

So we left the office and split. I had to help prepare for the Chuunin exams and Kakashi had a mission.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said, pulling me into a hug. "Everything will turn out fine."

In that moment, everything was right. I knew that there was something between Kakashi and I. All I wanted at that moment was to stay in his arms and never let go. In his arms, nothing could hurt me.

Before I knew it, he was gone, off to find the team he had been assigned.

"Be safe Kakashi," I whispered to myself. Even though it was a D-Ranked mission, but I missed him already.

A/N: Sorry! So sorry! It took forever to post this. School has been CRAZY. Projects, and one of my groups refuses to do any work. So I'm stuck doing all the work -_- So I made a Facebook page! AmiOfResplendence. Follow me :D I'll post updates constantly there and even throw out ideas for other stories. You guys can post and critique. :D uhm…yea so I got another follower! :D XxShizukoxX thank you! So…as for the next chapter, not so sure about the next chapter. School is being a butthead at the moment. As for now, review please? (:


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi guys! So…this is chapter 9! I can't think of much to say really, just hope you enjoy! 3

**Chapter 9 (Saiya POV)**

'Okay, today is the day it all begins,' I thought to myself as I got dressed.

The final round of the Chuunin exams was today; and since I was the one in charge of this portion, I had to be there first.

After Kakashi had gone off on that mission, I didn't see him for a month. What he was doing, I didn't know. As I was preparing last minute details, Hokage and Kazekage showed up.

"Lord Hokage; Lord Kazekage," I bowed respectfully to each one of them.

"So, you must be Saiya Mizuko; I have heard so much about you," his voice was cold and eerie.

"Yes that's right," I tilted my head slightly to my right.

"I have heard many great things about you from Lord Hokage," he said quietly.

"Really?" I looked slightly surprised, and glanced quickly at Hokage. "Excuse me; I need to prepare for the exam."

The entire time I supervised the crowd, I couldn't shake off the feeling that something wasn't right.

The arena was fairly full by the time the "main" match came up; Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert. The excitement in the air was contagious.

I teleported to the entrance of the arena just to check on the guards posted there.

"Am I late?" I heard a familiar voice for the first time in a month.

"Kakashi!" I jumped up and hugged him, taking him completely by surprise. "I missed you!"

"Well hello to you too," Kakashi said, hugging me; then lowered his voice so only I could hear. "I missed you too Saiya."

"Well well, aren't we getting close?" Kakashi and I heard a voice.

We let go of each other and looked toward the voice. Might Gai and Rock Lee were walking toward the entrance of the arena.

"Oh my god! Lee! How are you doing?!" I exclaimed. "I heard about the surgery."

"I am doing well, the surgery was a success," Lee said smiling goofily.

"Kakashi how is it that you get ALL the girls?" Gai said shaking his head.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders then spoke, "Naruto, what do you want?"

I quickly jumped around. How long had Naruto and Shikamaru been standing there?

"Sensei! You can't let Sasuke fight him! You don't know what he's like!" Naruto yelled.

"Yell a little louder, I don't think the proctor heard you," Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"What are you yelling about Naruto?" Sakura turned around in her seat.

"Oh yay, a party," I said sarcastically and now, I blushing a bright red. Kakashi's hands were still around me, but had taken place around my waist.

"Don't worry Naruto, he'll be fine," Kakashi said turning his gaze toward the center of the stadium.

"Well, it was nice catching up with you all, but I have an exam to run," I said hurriedly. "Ciao."

After I had managed to get away from everyone, I found a wall and sat down against it. I put my face in my hands and sighed. The last month had passed by way too quickly. And Zina was will gone. My deadline was coming up.

"Have you come up with anything yet?" Kakashi appeared in front of me.

His voice brought me out of my thoughts; "I was so caught up with the Chunin exams; I didn't want to think about it."

He sat down next to me. I leaned onto his shoulder and closed my eyes. His scent was intoxicating. If this is what love is, I like it…A LOT.

"Where have you been Kakashi?" I looked up at him.

"I was training Sasuke," he said simply.

I leaned back onto his shoulder and closed my eyes again. He rested his head on top of my shoulder and we sat like that until the genjutsu set in.

**A/N: **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I know I'm the author but the story is starting to pick up :D I'm also currently re-reading Hellsing. OMFG It's GREAT! :D So please review! And follow! If you like this story, and want current updates please like my Facebook page: AmiOfResplendence

Thank you! Keep Reading my lovelies 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 (Saiya POV)**

Sound and Sand ninja began appearing after the genjutsu was cast. Kakashi and I jumped up, ready for battle. The ANBU were engaged in battle all over the arena; except there was one ANBU member who was just standing around.

"Hey! Don't just stand there! Do something!" I yelled at him, and at the same time, I killed a sound ninja.

He still just stood there.

"You know, pretending to be an ANBU is a crime," I said, smiling lightly. "Punishable by death."

I went on the offensive; kunai in hand. I managed to stab him in the stomach, but it turned out to be a clone. The real one must be far off by now. I turned my attention to the ninja that were present at the arena.

The fighting went on. I found Kakashi and Gai fighting back to back. They were completely surrounded but they were conversing as if they were having lunch.

"So Kakashi, how many have you killed?" Gai asked brightly.

"Twenty four," Kakashi said lazily.

"HA! Twenty five!" Gai smiled big.

It took all I had to not fall off the ceiling where I was glued to by my chakra and laugh. I summoned up some fire and sent out fireballs, killing the ninja surrounding Gai and Kakashi instantly.

"That makes thirty for me," I replied cheekily.

"You know, that is the first time I have seen your bloodline trait in action," Kakashi said.

"Mhm, but right now we can't talk," I pointed out to the arena. "We have other places to be."

I teleported next to Genma, who was having a staring competition with Kabuto.

"To scared to fight?" Kakashi taunted Kabuto.

I glanced at Kakashi; his sharingan was activated; I recognized Kabuto from the Chuunin exams. He was the one who had left early. This guy must be pretty powerful to make Kakashi use his sharingan.

"Well, Kabuto is it?" I taunted. "Are you going to fight? Or run away again?"

"Why should I? He'll just copy my moves, and then I would be useless," Kabuto shrugged. "I could just leave you in the dark."

With that, Kabuto, and the sand ninja that was standing next to him teleported. My gaze followed them until they disappeared. I looked up and that's when I noticed the barrier.

Inside the barrier there were trees. ANBU were standing outside, unable to get through the barrier. My eyes grew wide as the barrier collapsed. Out came Orochimaru supported by two of his ninjas. They retreated as Kakashi, Gai and I jumped up to the roof. What we found was not a pretty sight.

_~Kakashi's POV~_

Lord Hokage was lying there, bloody and stab wound to the abdomen. He had used a jutsu that cost him his life.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Gai said quietly.

"We rebuild Konoha, and find the next Hokage; that is all we can do," I sighed.

Inwardly, my mind was racing. Orochimaru; why would he do this? Why attack Konoha now?

I glanced at Saiya and she did not look too well.

"Saiya, are you alright?" I asked, concerned.

"I…I don't…I don't feel too good…" she stuttered.

Her eyes rolled back and she slumped to the ground. I managed to catch her before she could injure herself. After Zina's kidnapping, Akatsuki's visit, and now this?

This does not bode well for anyone.

_~Saiya POV~_

Lord Hokage, he's gone. I started to feel faint. People around me were chattering, but I didn't understand anything they were saying.

"Saiya, are you alright?" Kakashi's voice floated over.

I felt like I was floating away.

"I…"

Blackness took over and I forgot everything else.

**A/N: OMFG. This is by far the shortest chapter…or one of the shortest. I am so sorry. I'm actually disappointed at how this chapter turned out. If I have time when I'm done with this story, I'll rewrite it. Review! Follow! AmiOfResplendence**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (Saiya POV)**

'Where am I?' I opened my eyes but shut them immediately after. 'Damn, why is it so bright?' I moaned at the pain the light caused my eyes.

"Saiya, can you hear me? Are you awake?" I heard a man's voice ask.

I felt my hand being squeezed; a loving squeeze. The type of squeeze that says 'its okay, I'll make it all better,' type of squeeze. I didn't know who it was but I held on tightly.

"Again, Saiya, can you hear me?" the voice repeated.

"Yes I can hear you," I replied irritably.

"Why are your eyes still closed?" the same voice asked.

"Because it's so damn bright! And who the hell are you?" I said, opening my eyes slowly and letting them adjust to the light in the room.

"My name is Doctor Halloway," the voice said icily.

"Now I know, I am so sorry," I said back just as coldly.

I was lying down in a bed but I just felt so tired; I didn't want to get up. I turned my head to the left and saw Kakashi sitting next to my bed, holding my hand.

"Feeling better?" he asked me.

"Yea…Oh my god!" I bolted up in bed and Dr. Halloway looked shocked.

"I thought you said that she wouldn't be able to sit up for another day," Kakashi said smoothly to Dr. Halloway.

"I-I don't understand what happened," Dr. Halloway stuttered.

I was running purely on adrenaline. Dr. Halloway was right though; I shouldn't be moving. I turned to face Kakashi and spoke. "What happened to Zina?"

Kakashi sighed and turned to the doctor, "Can you give us a moment please?"

The doctor nodded and left. Kakashi let go of my hand and put his face in his hands. He took a deep breath and started the story.

"Well, she's not dead, and you don't have to join Akatsuki anymore," Kakashi said. "Apparently, according to my source, Kisame Hoshigake started training Zina in swordsmanship and she picked it up very fast. They decided to make her part of Akatsuki instead of you."

He waited for my reaction. I just stared at him, not believing what he said, speechless. I suddenly felt exhausted and I lay back down in bed. I felt so weak.

"Look at the bright side; at least she's not dead," Kakashi said encouragingly.

I let my mind wander. Looks like Zina found her little niche in the world finally. I made a vow though; if Akatsuki hurt her in anyway, I would hunt them down and finish off every last one of them.

"At least she's happy," I said with a small smile and a hint of sadness in my voice. "And I'm glad she's with a man who she loves."

"Oh…and who is that?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Why should I tell you," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Because, well…because you're my best friend," Kakashi said. "And, I've been here every day since you got into the hospital."

"Hm…alright. It's Kisame," I said.

"I can see that…for some odd reason, I can see that," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

He put his hand on mine and gave it a gentle squeeze, "You just concentrate on getting better okay?"

"Alrighty Kakashi," and I yawned.

"Good night Saiya," he said quietly, and I slipped off into dreamland.

**A/N: OMGGG two chapters in one day. Wow…I'm on a roll, I think. So, again, this chapter is really short. But then again, I wrote this story by hand in a notebook. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Review and follow! AmiOfResplendence**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (Saiya POV)**

"I have to see her!" a woman's voice yelled in the distance.

"Shh, you'll wake her up," another woman said in hushed tones.

"I don't care if she's asleep or in a coma; she'll understand," the first woman retorted.

I snapped my eyes open and looked around. My room was empty but I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. The door was thrown open and in walked in Zina! I sat up quickly and Zina came over to me and hugged me.

"Saiya! I missed you so much!" she said while she was hugging me.

"Why did you join Zina?" I asked when we broke apart.

She sat down on the bed across from me. I observed her appearance: the black robe with the red clouds, and dark purple nail polish.

"I joined so you wouldn't have to," Zina said quietly. "You have people here who you love, and who love you too."

"So did you Zina! You had me," I said sadly.

"You're a ninja," Zina explained. "If you would have joined, you'd have been punished by death. I'm just a civilian. I won't get that bad of a punishment."

I sighed. "You're right. And you and Kisame have a thing going I assume?"

"Yup," Zina blushed slightly. "I got something for you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"You'll get it soon," Zina promised. "It's a way that you can keep in contact with me no matter what."

"Thanks Zina," I smiled.

"I better get going," she hugged me again. "I'm sure your lover won't be too happy to see me."

I got confused at this; my lover?

"Who's my lover?" I asked confused.

"Kakashi?" Zina said, looking at me funny. "I've seen the way you look at him."

"Fine Zina, you win," I said, shaking my head with a smile.

"I have to go," Zina said suddenly and stood up. "Keep in touch sweetie!"

She jumped out the window, just as the door opened.

"You're up," I saw Kakashi walk in holding a bouquet of flowers. "Does this mean you're ready to go back to work?"

I shook my head no.

"Really? You seem to be doing fine though," he said, putting the flowers in the vase on the night stand.

I laid back down in bed. "I'm so tired though. You're going to make me work in this condition?" I put on my puppy dog look.

"You're evil sometimes," he said, sitting down onto the bed.

"And I know you love me for that," I said with a small smile.

"Yes I do," he said. "Who was here before me?"

"Who said anyone else was here?" I lied easily.

"Don't try lying to me Saiya," Kakashi turned serious. "It was Zina wasn't it?"

I sighed and put my head down, "Yea Zina dropped by; but only Zina!"

"Why didn't you keep her here?" he asked, staring me down.

"She left before I could do anything!" I said grumpily. "And don't you dare ask me to turn on her! She didn't want to join! She joined to save me."

"Save you?"

"She's not a ninja; her punishment wouldn't be death; if I had joined, my desertion would be punishable by death," I said softly. "Promise me you won't tell anyone she came to visit."

"Fine, I won't tell," he said hesitant. "But that doesn't mean I can't look and follow."

"Kakashi!" I said, punching his shoulder, then looked around again. "Why the hell am I still in this hospital?"

"Okay okay, just calm down," Kakashi said quickly. "I won't do anything stupid okay? And you're here because of extreme fatigue and stress."

"Fatigue? I know where the stress comes from but the fatigue?" I said exasperatedly.

"You were worried and stressed about Zina, and you were in charge of parts of the Chuunin exams, I guess your body couldn't handle it," he said shrugging.

"Come to think of it, I didn't get any sleep the past month," I said thoughtfully. "Now that I know Zina is safe, and Chuunin exams are over so…" I trailed off.

"Yes, which means you have more time to go do you what you want," Kakashi said.

"Mhm, I just hope I don't get any surprise missions," I said, closing my eyes. "I even quit my job at the bar."

"You worked at a bar?"

"Yea, you didn't know that?"

"Nope. I should have visited. Why did you work at a bar?"

"It gave me good money. Plus I can catch criminals who came in."

"So you worked at the bar for money?" Kakashi said raising his eyebrows.

"Yea, and I love to get mad at people," I said. "Working at a bar gave me reasons to do that."

Dr. Halloway walked in at this point, and the look on his face completely creeped me out.

"Well, it looks like you're doing much better," the doctor said, a little too happy for my taste.

"Yea, I guess that's a good thing," I said quietly.

"Well,, err.. Mr. Hatake, could you give us a moment please? I have to discuss some confidential issues with Saiya," Dr. Halloway said.

I could tell that Kakashi didn't want to leave, but once the confidential issues came up, he had to leave. Only family could stay for those things and he wasn't family.

"Well Saiya, do you have any family that you can contact?" Dr. Halloway began.

"None that I know of," I said icily.

There was something about this guy; he really got to me. My gut was telling me to watch out.

"I'm just going to check your heartbeat," he said, putting his stethoscope into his ears and putting the bell onto my chest.

After a while, I started to realize that the "good doctor" wasn't looking for a heartbeat anymore.

"You per—" and all of a sudden, a hand was over my mouth and the doctor was on top of me, preventing me from moving.

He calmly put his clipboard to the side and took out some medical tape from his pocket. My eyes widened as he taped my mouth shut. My arms and legs were free so I started kicking and scratching. I felt a sharp pain in my side and I instantly began feeling tired. I tried to struggle but I could feel myself falling out of consciousness.

"Just go to sleep, you won't feel a thing," Halloway said lustfully.

I tried to speak, but I couldn't move my mouth. He began taping my hands and feet together so I wouldn't be able to struggle as much. I was trying so hard to stay awake and not slip off. An idea came to my head; I lit the tape on my fire, using my…ability, and burned the doctor's hands.

He screamed in pain, and that's when Kakashi burst in, with two nurses at his tail.

I felt the tape being removed from my mouth and I felt myself being lifted up.

"Saiya, Saiya say something please," Kakashi pleaded.

"Something," I managed to whisper out and I laughed softly right before slipping away into the welcoming darkness.

**A/N: She seems to be passing out a lot lately doesn't she? So I just looked at my chapters, and apparently my website isn't posting. So, check out my profile for the website! This chapter is so much longer and I am so proud of it. :D I finally got a review! Thank you Niaana for that (: Keep following! Keep reading! And find me on Facebook. AmiOfResplendence. 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (Saiya POV)**

_~One week later~_

"I do hope she wakes up," one nurse said.

"Yea, and I hope that Halloway guy gets capital punishment," another nurse replied.

The door closed softly, and I opened my eyes slowly, one at a time. I saw a blank white ceiling, and tiredness took my over. I fell into the deep black void once again

_~Three days later~_

"Wow, she's still out; he must have injected a lot of tranquilizer," nurse number one said shocked.

"You know you can kill someone if you give too much," the second nurse said.

Silence fell. I heard the sound of the floor being mopped and the tables being wiped. Someone else spoke.

"Aw, poor guy; he's here almost all day and night. I wish my husband was that caring," a woman said.

"Amen to that," another person said.

After they had left, I opened my eyes slightly. I felt so much better; but then the memories came back. I stayed in bed, staring at the ceiling. I gripped the sheets tightly; I really wanted to get out now. How could he do that? How could I let that happen? I'm a ninja! This shouldn't have happened!

I looked around the room to see who the janitors were talking about, and I found Kakashi sitting on the floor, his head resting on the bed. He was fast asleep.

Two thoughts crossed my mind: first, he looked absolutely adorable when he was asleep and second, I could now take his mask off and see what he looked like. I bet he looks as hot as his body…from the other day…

I smiled weakly and looked back toward the ceiling, then back to Kakashi. I moved my hand slowly to his face to take his mask off, and right as I made contact with his face, his hand popped up and grabbed my arm.

"I gotcha there didn't I" he said playfully.

"Kakashi!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him.

"Well, you're a little eager," he said, hugging me with one hand and stroking my hair with another. "I'm sure you want to get out don't you?"

I nodded silently.

"Well, I would want to get out too; especially with what happened to you," Kakashi said, pulling away.

"I wanna kill that doctor, with my own two hands," I growled.

"Saiya, don't get carried away," Kakashi said warningly. "He's in custody and we'll take care of him."

"He almost raped me!" I almost yelled.

"I know, and it took every ounce of self-control I had to not shred that bastard to pieces when I saw what he did to you," Kakashi said quietly. "I thought he'd killed you."

"You saved my life Kakashi," I said just as quietly. "I probably wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for you."

Kakashi pulled me into another hug. With all of my heart, I wished this moment would last forever; but one thought bothered me: was Kakashi feeling the same way about me?

**A/N: Chapter 13! YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. So, this story is going well. Thanks to everyone who have stayed with me so far! Thanks for all of your support. I'll post chapter 14 soon enough. **** Go to www dot facebook dot com/AmiOfResplendence.**

**The link keeps disappearing when I post the chapter; so there! 3 Follow me there; I make updates, post ideas, etc. Keep reading my lovelies. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Well Saiya, you don't need to stay in the hospital any longer, but I do recommend bed rest for the next 2 days, just for the safe side," my new doctor was telling me a couple days later.

Her name was Dr. Marsha Grissom. She was an angel.

"Thank you so much doctor," I said. "I can't wait to get out of this place."

"After what happened with Dr. Halloway, I can see why you'd never want to see the inside of a hospital again," Dr. Marsha commented then turned to Kakashi. "I assume you'll be taking her home then?"

"Yes, you assume correct," Kakashi said softly.

"Well Saiya, you are in good hands; Kakashi is a good man," Dr. Marsha said pointedly. "So remember, bed rest for two days, otherwise you are free to go."

She left the room and I blushed red when she left; why was everyone assuming that Kakashi and I were together?

I got out of bed slowly and stood up. I was still in a hospital gown and was feeling really exhausted, so I had to change as fast as I could.

"Kakashi, could you step out for a sec? I need to change," I mumbled quietly.

"What? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said sweetly.

"I need to change, so could you leave for a minute?" I said a little more loudly.

Kakashi took one step closer so he was right in front of me. He leaned down and whispered into my ear "Do you need any help?"

"You're a pervert," I whispered into his ear.

"I know you love it" he said putting his hands on my waist.

"Yes, you are right I do," I said then took a step back. "But I do need to change out of this hospital gown."

He smiled under his mask and left so I could change. Kakashi had so kindly broken into my apartment and gotten me a pair of my clothes to change into, although he seemed to have forgotten shoes. A minute later, I was in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that said 'Just let me be.'

"Kakashi,," he walked in and looked at me up and down but I continued. "You brought my pajamas, and forgot my shoes. How am I supposed to get home?"

"The doctor said for you not to work and to rest, so I am going to take you home," Kakashi explained.

"How?" I asked confused.

And I felt myself being picked up. Kakashi was holding me bridal style and was looking at me affectionately "This is how."

So he took me back to my apartment while everyone stared at us.

"Kakashi, everyone is staring," I mumbled.

"Let them; it'll tell everyone…that you're mine" he whispered in is oh-so sexy voice.

I blushed madly and buried my head into his chest. He laughed lightly. I shut my eyes and didn't open them until I felt my bed underneath me. I opened my eyes to see Kakashi's face inches from mine. A light blush began to creep onto my cheeks.

"Kakashi," I whispered.

"Yes Saiya?" he whispered back.

He was leaning over me, mere inches away; and my mind started racing with the possibilities. I couldn't help it; what could happen between the two of us, in an apartment, all alone?

"No, you need to get better first," Kakashi said, backing away.

I was a bit disappointed, but I didn't show it. I could tell Kakashi was a bit disappointed as well.

"I'll be staying here for the next couple of days," he said, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"No you can't," I said at once.

"Dr. Marsha said for you to rest, so I'll take care of you the next two days," Kakashi responded. "And don't worry; I want to do this."

"Alright," I said a few moments later. "But don't spoil me!"

"I wouldn't dream of it," Kakashi said with an evil smile I couldn't see.

He stroked my cheek once, then left. I'm pretty sure he went to get his clothes, I mean…he wouldn't be able to fit into mine.

My eyes grew wide as my mind went down paths that I could not or did not want to follow.

'NO MORE DIRTY THOUGHTS,' I yelled at myself.

**A/N: Chapter 14! YAY! So what do you guys think? Please review! And follow! www dot facebook dot com /AmiOfResplendence**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (Saiya POV)**

"Kakashi, it's been two days, I think I can handle it now," I said, frustrated.

"Keyword being 'think' " Kakashi said, walking in with lunch on a tray.

"The doctor said two days and it has been two days," I said as he placed lunch on my lap.

I jabbed the fork and knife at the steak angrily and took a bite. It was actually really good and my anger dissipated.

"Kakashi, I take back what I said," I said munching on lunch. "You can stay as long as you want, but you do the cooking, and I'll clean."

"Sounds a lot like we'd be married; is that a proposal Saiya?" Kakashi asked me, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh—uhm—well—" I blustered, then blushed. In no way did I mean it that way!

"When should I move in?" Kakashi went on.

"On second thought, that would be a bad idea," I said quickly. "You'd spoil me rotten."

"Whatever you say," Kakashi went back to the kitchen.

Suddenly, an idea came to mind, a great idea. I quickly finished up lunch, jumped out of bed and put on some jeans and a crewneck. I didn't feel tired anymore. I picked up the tray and took it back to the kitchen. Kakashi had a surprised look on his face.

"Alright Kakashi, come on," I said, dropping the dishes into the sink. "Let's go celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" he asked confused.

"Me getting better," I said happily.

I linked my arm with his and led him out the door.

"But…the dishes…" he said as if we were leaving behind a brand new puppy.

"Hey, they're dishes, and I'm better, and you took care of me, so now, I want to repay you," I said pulling him down the stairs.

He didn't try resisting. Once we got outside, people stared.

"Saiya, calm down; people are watching," he said nervously.

"Good! Let them!" I smiled evilly. "It'll let all the fangirls know that…you're mine."

"Using my tactics against me, so evil," Kakashi grumbled.

I smiled sweetly and dragged him into the ice cream shop, "Time for dessert! One scoop of strawberry please!"

"I'll take the same," Kakashi responded quickly.

We walked to the park across the street and sat on a bench next to each other. Kakashi sighed again.

"You're acting like you don't want to be here," I frowned slightly.

"No, it's not that," he said, just looking at his melting ice cream. "It's just, you wouldn't let me pay."

"That's it?" I said, taken aback. "You already spoiled me rotten the last 2 days, at least let me treat you to some ice cream."

"Oh…okay," Kakashi said, giving his ice cream the attention it deserved.

"You might wanna eat that," I said, while licking my own ice cream.

"Hey!" Kakashi said, his eyes growing wide. "You did this to see my face didn't you?!"

I was totally shocked. I totally forgot about his mask.

"I am so sorry—I totally—I just—" I stuttered. "I totally forgot I am so sorry."

I was being completely truthful. I really didn't remember at all.

"We can go back to my place, or—" Kakashi cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, I'm good at what I do," Kakashi said.

I turned back to my ice cream and my mind wandered. I looked around and noticed that the sun was setting.

"Saiya, Saiya," a faraway voice came in and I snapped back to reality. "You might wanna finish your ice cream before it melts."

I turned and looked at Kakashi and his ice cream was gone.

"The hell? You finished it already?" I said surprised.

"Yup," Kakashi said. "And your ice cream already is half melted."

"Gah!" I looked at the pool of pink goo that had accumulated on the sidewalk. I quickly finished off what was left.

"Okay, let's get going!" I said, standing up.

Then, he did something I never thought he would do: he pulled his mask down, kissed my cheek, and put his mask back on. I stood there like an idiot with my mouth hanging open until I realized that Kakashi had taken his mask off in front of me, and had shown my his face! And boy was he gorgeous!

Not to mention he kissed me! KISSED ME!

"What was that for?" I asked innocently when I got my voice back.

"You had some ice cream on your cheek," Kakashi said cheekily.

We walked back to my apartment in silence. When we arrived at the entrance to my apartment building, Kakashi spoke.

"Saiya, you've read a lot of books right?" he asked curiously.

"Yes I have," I said slowly.

"Can you tell me then…what's love?" he asked nervously.

I was a bit taken aback; I've never known love, but I have read about it…a lot. I answered the best I could.

"Well, I really don't know much about it. It's a feeling you have, that makes you happy, and that…when you fell in love?" I finished off uncertainly.

"Have you ever fallen in love?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I think I have" I said, looking away quickly.

"Really? Me too, I think," Kakashi said, then lifted my face to his. "With you."

With his free hand, he lowered his mask and leaned in. Before I knew it, our lips were connected, and it felt wonderful. I was nervous; and I could tell he was too. But after a moment, the whole world just disappeared, and it was just him.

When our kiss ended, we just stood there motionless, looking at each other. I didn't know what to do next, but I didn't want this moment to end.

I hugged him tightly. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him like there was no tomorrow.

"I think—no, I know I love you Kakashi," I whispered.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I don't know how long we stood like that, but I didn't want to let go.

"Kakashi," I mumbled. "You're really cute."

"Really? I think so too," he said, pulling away and putting his mask back on.

"Hey…" I said pouting and a little hurt.

"But—you're beautiful," he finished, whispering it into my ear with his drop dead sexy voice. "Time for bed."

He took my hand and led me up to my apartment. He waited for me to change, then tucked me into bed. "Good night Saiya. I'll see you soon."

"Good night Kakashi," I said, yawning.

I heard him lock the door as he left, and I instantly felt alone. It was the first time in my apartment alone for almost 2 weeks, but I could not get my mind off of that kiss. I fell asleep thinking about Kakashi and what the future held in store for us.

**A/N: OMGGGGGGG FINALLLLLLLY! The story is just starting to get good! AHGGG! I AM SO EXCITEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. Sorry guys, but I am! Thanks so much for your support guys! All of you (: I'll try to keep updating but I have exams and papers going to be due **** I hope you guys like the story so far! Please review! And don't be shy! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to PM me (: Ta my lovelies and keep reading 3**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 (Saiya POV)**

"Hummmmmmmmmmmm," I said to myself as I made breakfast the next morning.

While I was eating, memories of last night came back to me and I couldn't help but smile. Today was a great day already. Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in! It's unlocked!" I hollered from the kitchen.

To my surprise, Genma walked in.

"Genma, what are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well, ever since Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, the village is being rebuilt. We need all available ninja to go on missions so our allies don't suspect that we were severely weakened," he replied officially.

"So you came here to talk or…?" I trailed off.

"We need you back," he said shortly.

"Fine fine, I'll be at the ANBU headquarters in half an hour," I sighed.

After he had left, I picked up my weapons pouch, donned shoes and headed out.

"Saiya, good you're here; I have a special mission just for you," my supervisor, Suzuki, said. "S-Rank. Just up your alley."

"Wow, I feel special," I laughed.

Besides Zina and Kakashi, Suzuki was next in line. He was like the older brother I never had. He's almost thirty, tall and spikey black hair.

"Down to business," he said in a serious voice. "Your objective is to gather intelligence about Sound Country. Enter, gather and exit and be discrete about it. If you can infiltrate Orochimaru's staff, that would be wonderful. We're in the dark about his tactics and plans and we need someone to get them for us."

"So…I'm a spy?" I clarified.

"Yes. Also we are launching an investigation," Suzuki continued. "A lot of people have gone missing in Sound country and some of those are our own people, ninjas and civilians alike."

"Alright, understood," I said bowing respectfully. He was still my boss.

I made a quick stop home to replenish my stock of weapons and bombs and other necessities, but the main reason I went back was because I was hoping to see Kakashi before I headed out. You never know if you'll come back alive from a mission, even a simple D-Rank mission.

"Anyone home?" I heard Kakashi's lazy voice from the living room.

I walked into the living room while fixing on my belt to my waist.

"Kakashi, I was hoping to see you," I said while hugging him.

"You seem happy; I came by to let you know I'm going on a mission," Kakashi explained.

"Yea, I have a mission too," I said quietly. "Be careful okay? And don't die."

"I should be saying that to you; I assume it's an S-Rank mission?" Kakashi asked me pointedly.

"Yup, I'm guessing your mission isn't as dangerous?" I asked lightly.

"Yea, I'm taking the team with me," he chuckled.

"That's good," I went back into my bedroom, picked up my backpack and started throwing some clothes, food and other toiletries in.

I turned around and found Kakashi towering over me. Moments later his lips claimed mine and he kissed me. But this kiss was much different from the one last night; it was more confident and more passionate.

"Promise me you'll be careful," he whispered in my ear after we ended the kiss.

"Only if you do the same," I smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you Saiya," Kakashi said, before he departed.

"I love you too Kakashi," I said softly, then added. "Don't die."

"Only if you don't" he smiled and departed.

**A/N: Kinda a short chapter…and filler-ish. Sorta…IDK Not my favorite chapter. Read, review, follow! Muah.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (Saiya POV)**

"Good luck on your mission Saiya!" Suzuki bade me good bye.

After Kakashi had left, Suzuki showed up and walked me to the gate of Konoha.

"Thank you for the farewell but you didn't have to," I said.

"Well, I just wanted to say good bye," he smiled, leaned in and kissed my cheek.

I opened my mouth to say something, but by then he had teleported.

'Well shit,' I thought to myself.

Since when did Suzuki kiss me? Gah! He's good looking, successful, a little older than my taste...wait! I'm with Kakashi now! Aw man, this is conversation I do not want to have with him. It makes it even more awkward knowing that Suzuki is my boss.

I started on my journey toward Sound Country. I took my time. Nothing of significance happened on my journey until I reached the border of Sound. The moment I set foot into Sound Country, a man appeared in front of me.

"Who are you and what is your business here in Sound country?" he asked me harshly, brandishing a kunai.

"I'm just visiting my cousin in Kumogakure," I said innocently. "I've heard a lot about Otakagure; the flowers are supposed to be beautiful here, so I thought I'd see those on my way to see her."

"Who's your cousin?" he asked me.

"Her name is Kimiko," I said, feigning sadness. "She's on her deathbed."

"I don't believe you," he said harshly pinning me to a tree.

"Ah, it was worth a shot," I said sadly.

I had hidden a clone nearby which appeared behind him and knocked him out before he could scream. I tied him up and gagged him. I took his ID and other weapons and donned his clothes. I performed a transformation and went in as him.

"Yo Leo! You okay man? Where did you run off to?" I heard a voice call through the trees.

I just hope the other sound ninja were pushovers like this guy was; apparently his name is Leo.

"Yea guys sorry I just had to take a leak," I said, masquerading as Leo.

"Dude you sick or something? I don't sound like yourself," one of the guys looked at me weird.

"Really? I might be coming down with something," I said genially.  
"Ah, well Lord Orochimaru wants to see you," the first guy said.

My insides twisted; shit, I didn't plan for this. I'm outta shape…

"Why does he want to see me?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ease up Leo! You know anyone who sees him eventually becomes stronger! This is a good thing!" the guys patted my back.

My insides were twisting. There was no way out.

"Better not keep him waiting," I mumbled and followed one of the guys.

"I heard Konoha sent a spy to infiltrate us," the guy mentioned, eyeing me closely.

"Really? I didn't see anyone," I chuckled nervously.

"Hm, that's weird, she walked right past you," he whipped around and threw some shuriken in my direction.

I ducked and sent some fireballs in his direction. Other ninja came out of the ground and surrounded me. I was trapped.

"Fine, I'll come quietly," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "Happy now?"

"Not even close," I heard an eerily familiar voice and before I knew what had hit me, I lost consciousness.

**A/N: Captured?! D: what's in store now? Read, review and follow please! Two chapters in one day is HUGE for me. Thanks so much for your support guys! On another note, I'm thinking of getting a tattoo. What are your opinions on those?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 (Saiya POV)**

I groaned in pain when I woke up. I had a massive headache. The memories came back and I finally recognized the voice.

"Kabuto," I growled to myself; how did they know I was coming?

"Oh, so you're finally awake," Kabuto said, stepping out of the shadows. "That took a lot longer than expected."

"Let me go!" I demanded.

"Nah, the view is much too breathtaking," Kabuto smiled and pushed his glasses up his nose.

I tried to move, but found myself tied to a bed and I was wearing a short, strapless black dress; since when was I wearing a dress?

Orochimaru came in, took one look at me, and smiled his famous creepy smile.

"Absolutely wonderful work Kabuto," he complimented his lackey.

"Thank you my Lord," Kabuto bowed slightly.

"Leave us Kabuto; as a host, I must entertain our guest," Orochimaru said greedily.

I started struggling against my bonds, every time I put up resistance, they got tighter and tighter. Eventually I felt them cutting into my skin and I could feel the blood dripping down my feet and hands.

"Do you like my new invention?" Orochimaru whispered silkily into my ear.

He was standing over me and his hands were travelling up and down my bare thighs.

"Don't touch me demon!" I screamed at the top of my lungs but soon enough tape covered my mouth.

I tried setting the tape and bonds on fire, but to no avail.

"Tsk, your kekkai genkai won't work here," Orochimaru stroked my cheek. "I've built this room just for you; everything fire-proof."

My eyes grew wide with horror; how did he know about my abilities? Not many people knew about it.

He started kissing my neck and just struggled more; but to no avail. I could feel him biting and sucking, leaving marks down my neck and to my collarbone. His hands traveled up my thighs to my waist and eventually grabbed my breasts.

He kissed me fiercely and forced his tongue into my mouth. I bit it, hard.

"Feisty, just how I like it," he said, licking the blood. "But we can't have you hurt too much now can we?"

He climbed off of me and Kabuto came in; he was holding a syringe.

"Bedtime," he smirked, and I felt myself falling into a deep sleep before I could even protest.

I don't know how long I have been here, but Kabuto and Orochimaru play with me every chance they get. Not only did they use me as a research tool, but they also tried to break me and to give them the secrets of Konoha. I fought with every ounce of my being. Every time I got hurt, Kabuto used his skills to heal me, and then they would hurt me again. They never let me out of this room. With my bloodline trait, I can create fire from anywhere. This made me dangerous.

My wrists and ankles started to scar from the ropes they would use to keep me tied up. The dress I had on was my only article of clothing that they had provided me.

"Good morning Saiya," Kabuto said cheerfully one day.

"How—how long have I been here?" I said tiredly.

I was still tied to bed.

"Oh, not long, just a couple weeks," Kabuto said, even more cheerfully.

"What's got you so happy?" I spat out venomously.

"Oh nothing," he smiled wide. "They decided to come looking for you."

"They? Who they?" I asked quickly.

"Doesn't matter, they're probably dead by now," he said shrugging his shoulders, as he prepared to draw blood from my arm.

"Don't say that! Don't say that!" I howled.

"Don't move," he said and punctured my arm. The blood flowed into the vial that was attached; and he had five vials to fill up.

I waited for the right moment.

"We'll be back, I promise," Kabuto smiled menacingly and left me alone.

I took a deep breath and pulled at my bonds hard and they finally snapped.

My wrists bled freely as I untied the ropes around my ankles and stood up. I immediately felt lightheaded from the blood loss. I had to move fast if I was to even have a chance of escaping. I went to the door only to find it locked.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath.

"Where do you think you're going Saiya?" Kabuto re-entered the room with even more vials.

"I am getting out of this hellhole right now," I said fiercely.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Kabuto said, placing his supplies on the metal table nearby and his hands started glowing blue.

I knew his style of fighting; medical jutsus. One touch and my arm or leg could be rendered useless. If my heart was hit, good bye world.

While he went on the offensive, I put up my defense. I managed to barely dodge all of his attacks but he had backed me up into the corner. I saw no other way out; the flaming dragon.

I summoned up my last bit of chakra and let it form flames in my mouth. A split second later, I was spitting out fire in all directions. There was no escape. After the flames had disappeared, I saw that Kabuto has substituted. I ran like hell. The corridor outside of my cell was deserted.

I assessed my wounds; my ankles weren't so bad, but my wrists were still bleeding and I was losing blood fast. The more time passed the more I started to stumble. I placed a hand on the wall to stable myself and my breathing.

My breathing was ragged, and my muscles screamed with lack of oxygen. My wrists were burning and my eyes were blurring.

"Come on Saiya, you can do it," I urged myself.

A few minutes later, I heard the noises of battle. I followed the noises and hid in the shadows as much as I could. The scene of battle was soon upon me.

In the middle of a circle of sound ninja stood Kakashi and Suzuki, fighting off the ninja.

"Kakashi," I whispered to myself.

A spasm of pain wracked my body, and I shook, fighting hard to stay conscious.

**A/N: Fin! This chapter is a success! So I managed to finish all of my papers and presentations on time. Now time to study for my exam : [**

**I shall post the next chapter after my exam! 3 Keep reading my lovelies! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 (Kakashi POV)**

These Sound Nin are a lot better trained than the ones sent to attack Konoha from awhile back. Suzuki and I were standing back to back, fighting together for one purpose: to find and bring Saiya home.

I don't know how long we've been fighting, but I was running dangerously low on chakra. These ninja kept on coming.

I heard a faint yell; I couldn't tell if it was Saiya or not. I had to stay positive.

I could feel Suzuki slowing down as well. I saw someone enter the room of battle through the shadows out of the corner of my eyes, only to see them fall about 10 seconds later. A split second later I realized it was Saiya.

"Suzuki! I think that's Saiya!" I said quietly enough so Suzuki could hear me.

Just the sight of her, on the ground bleeding and unconscious, gave me a burst of adrenaline. I felt Suzuki speed up as well. But more Sound Ninja came and blocked our path to get to her.

"Kakashi, the CopyCat Ninja," I heard Orochimaru's voice ring throughout the hall. "You and your partner have fought well. Join me, and I'll spare you."

The Sound nin had stopped attacking, but Suzuki and I stayed on our guard.

"So boys, what will it be?" Orochimaru asked, coming out of the shadows. "Stay and become my minions, or die here and now?"

"I'll never join you," Suzuki said boldly.

**(Saiya POV)**

'Ouch, my head hurts,' I thought and I winced. 'What the hell is going on?'

I remembered seeing Kakashi and Suzuki fighting hordes of ninja and I think I blacked out. The bleeding on my hands and feet had finally stopped but there were little pools of blood where my hands were. I managed to raise myself up to see Orochimaru smiling his smile; Kakashi and Suzuki were surrounded by ninja.

"I'll never join you," I heard Suzuki say.

"No! Leave!" I yelled desperately.

Everyone turned to look at me, and one of the sound ninja just stood there gawking "Didn't you _just_ pass out?"

I growled, struggled to my feet and pointed at Orochimaru.

"You…I'm going to kill you!" I shouted and started running toward him.

I lit my hands up. Some sound ninja got in the way, but I quickly pushed them away. Orochimaru made no move to dodge my attack. Instead of landing my punch, Orochimaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Resorting to violence already?" he whispered into my ear, one arm around my waist.

"Get your hands off me!" I tried to pull away but Orochimaru just tightened his grip around my wrist and waist; the pressure caused my wrist to start bleeding again.

I winced in pain.

"Does it hurt my love?" he whispered in my ear. "Don't worry; I'll make it all better."

He moved his mouth to mine, but like every time, I bit his tongue. I didn't let go until I tasted blood. He let out an agonized scream and pushed me away. I fell to the ground and bit my lip to prevent my scream of pain from escaping.

I wanted to cry; I didn't want to be here. I just want to go home, curl up in bed, and cry. I struggled to my feet again and looked at Orochimaru. Blood was coming out of his mouth and he was in pain I could tell.

"Attack!" Orochimaru screamed. "Do not kill the girl! But you can kill the others!"

Kakashi and Suzuki started fighting again with the sound ninja. I tried to join them but I was cut off by enemy ninja blocking my path. I guess I'd have to kill Orochimaru another day.

"We don't want to hurt you anymore than you are, so I suggest you come quietly," one of the ninja said to me.

"Come quietly my ass!" I yelled. "And what? Be molested by snake boy and his lover again? I don't think so."

I shot some fireballs at them, but they just dodged.

"Is that all you got?" the same ninja taunted.

"Oh no, I was just warming up," I said, smiling as creepily as I could.

I was on my last reserves; I did some seals and performed a jutsu that only I could make.

'Fire Rain Jutsu!'

Suddenly, there was a ring of fire around me. I threw my hands up and all the ninja stopped and watched with awe. The fire rose up toward the ceiling and turned into brown clouds. Their faces held looks of terror and wonder. The clouds stayed over our heads, and then suddenly, it started raining fire (hence the name of the jutsu). It burned the sound ninja alive. For the next five minutes, all you could hear were the agonized screams of the dying ninja.

After it had stopped "raining," the ninja that had me surrounded were now just charred bodies on the ground. The remaining ninja were standing there dumbfounded. I took that opportunity to kill them with my signature fire.

The ones who had managed to survive ran off like little puppies with their tails between their legs. I watched them to with an evil and creepy smile on my face.

I can't believe this jutsu worked! It was just practice, but it worked.

I smiled at Kakashi and Suzuki, but they looked at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Where did you learn that?" Suzuki said amazed.

"I created it myself," I said slowly. "My bloodline trait allows me to do many…umm...creative and deadly things."

Before I knew what was happening, I felt arms closing around me. I felt warm and sage and I wrapped my arms around that person. I looked up to see Kakashi.

"I thought you were dead," he whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"We have to get out of here," Suzuki said. "Before Orochimaru gets back."

Kakashi picked me up bridal style and I saw a jealous look cross Suzuki's face. I completely forgot to tell Suzuki about my relationship with Kakashi. Suzuki and Kakashi both teleported out of Orochimaru's base. We arrived in a forested area.

"Where are we?" Suzuki said, looking around.

**A/N: o.o I should be studying right now lol. But I'm so lazy right now, and sleepy. Read, follow and review! 3 Thanks for all your support! (:**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 (Saiya POV)**

I looked around; there were a lot of trees everywhere.

Suzuki was looking at Kakashi, who was looking at me. I felt awkward; two men who have feelings for me, but I couldn't return the feelings to one of them. I can't describe the situation, but it was AWKWARD.

"Kakashi, where are we?" I asked.

"If I calculated correctly, we should be right outside Sound Country," he said quietly.

"Then let's get a move on," I said, trying to get out of Kakashi's arms, but he held on to me tightly.

He took off, Suzuki was following behind closely. At the speed they were going, we'd be in Konoha within 24 hours. But they were low on energy and chakra.

I felt my eyes close; I fell asleep.

**(Kakashi POV)**

I took a look at Saiya; she'd fallen asleep.

"Let's take a quick five minute break," I said quickly.

Suzuki nodded once.

I examined her wounds; her wrists were the worst. Just looking at them made my own wrists tingle. This shouldn't have happened. I should have been there for her.

"Kakashi, you love her a lot don't you?" I heard Suzuki say.

"Yes I do," I replied.

"And, she love you too right?" Suzuki asked me.

"Yes…so she says," I replied confused.

"I'm happy for you," Suzuki said quietly. "But if you hurt her, you will be sorry."

"I understand Suzuki," I responded just as quietly. "I understand that she sees you as an older brother."

"She does?" he said shocked.

"Yes, she holds you in very high esteem," I replied. 'I think.' I thought to myself.

We fell silent and continued out journey. Fourteen, nonstop hours later we arrived to Konoha and went straight to the hospital.

When she was admitted, and they took her to the ICU, I made a promise to her and myself: that I would protect her always.

**(Saiya POV)**

"_Saiya, come to me my love," a voice hissed in the darkness._

"_Where am I?! Who are you?!" I yelled, turning around and around, but all I saw was darkness._

"_Right where I want you," Orochimaru hissed into my ear._

_I turned around and saw Orochimaru._

_I screamed._

I woke up sweating.

"Saiya! Are you alright?" Kakashi said, rushing to my side.

"I'm okay," I said shakily. "It was just a bad dream."

Never the less, he pulled me into a hug.

"Come on, now go to sleep," Kakashi insisted. "You need to concentrate on getting better."

"But after that nightmare, I don't think I can go back to sleep," I shook my head sadly.

"Alright," Kakashi sighed defeated.

"How long has it been?" I said, changing the subject.

"It's been a couple days; you just love the hospital don't you?" Kakashi teased me.

"Oh yea, how about I just move in," I said sarcastically.

"What was your dream about?" Kakashi said abruptly.

I shook my head and turned away, a little ashamed.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't' want to," he said quietly.

"It's not that, just, please don't overreact," I pleaded. "It was just a dream."

"Alright," Kakashi replied.

"Don't' do anything rash," I added quickly.

"Okay fine, now tell," he said a little impatiently.

I turned to face him, and sat on the edge of the bed. Kakashi sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"Orochimaru had me in the dark, with no one else," I said quietly. "He said he loved me."

Kakashi said silent and I could tell he was in deep thought.

"What did he do to you while you were there?" Kakashi said quietly.

I told him about the ropes; I told him how Kabuto and Orochimaru sexually assaulted me and almost raped me. I told Kakashi how Kabuto changed my clothes when I first got there. I told him how they had the entire cell fireproofed, and how Orochimaru knew I was coming.

"Kakashi, there's a mole in the ANBU," I finished quietly. "He still has a spy in Konoha."

**A/N: So, there will be a lemon soon, which is why this is rated M. I haven't written a lemon in a really long time, so I don't know how good it will be. My teachers haven't posted grades yet /: So I'm really pissed about that. And I'm having a mental breakdown. Enough of my ranting. Thanks everyone for all of your support and love! Keep reading my lovelies (:**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 (Saiya POV)**

"Orochimaru said that he knew I was coming; that the ropes and the room was specially made for me," I said quickly. "All of it was fire-proof. The only way he could have known I was coming was if he still had a spy here."

"That sounds logical, but who could it be?" Kakashi mused.

"Someone who works in ANBU that's for sure," I replied quietly, mostly to myself.

"Like someone who knows everything…Suzuki!" Kakashi said at once. "It has to be him."

"He would never do that!" I immediately defended him. "He's my mentor! Why would he do that? What could he possibly gain?"

"Well, he could have you all to himself for one, and he could have your power," Kakashi pointed out.

"He wouldn't," I said stoutly and crossed my arms. "Who else?"

"Suzuki is the only viable suspect," Kakashi pressed.

"What about those people who file all the paperwork?" I said grudgingly. "Secretaries or something. Couldn't they easily look up missions?"

"True, I'll bring it up with Lord Hokage," Kakashi stood up and stretched.

"Since when?" I replied shocked.

"Since you were gone," he said calmly. "Tsunade, one of the legendary Sannin took the position of the fifth Hokage."

"Oh…" was all I could come up with.

"I'll inform her, meanwhile," Kakashi gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Get better."

He smiled, put his mask back on, and left right as Dr. Grissom walked in.

"Leaving already?" she asked Kakashi.

"Yes, erm…I have some errands to run," Kakashi said dismissively.

"Ah, making him get groceries now are we?" Dr. Grissom smiled at me.

"Yes, and I should get on that," Kakashi said, before departing.

"He's not going to get groceries is he?" Dr. Grissom said.

"Nah, some official business that's all," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"On another subject, you're in perfect health, just those cuts on your ankles and wrists have to heal," Dr. Grissom explained. "Just don't pick on the scabs and you won't scar."

She put her clipboard down and changed the bandages on my wounds.

"So, does this mean I can go?" I looked at her with sparkly eyes.

"Yes, but you might want to change first," she smiled and left me alone to change.

As I was walking home, I ran into Suzuki.

"Saiya! What are you doing out of the hospital so soon?" he asked me surprised.

"My doctor let me out; she said I was in great shape and told me to just re-bandage my wounds every day," I said, aware of Kakashi's suspicions against Suzuki.

He laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Then let's go celebrate, you like smoothies right?" Suzuki asked me expectantly.

He led me towards Hokage Mountain.

"Where are we going Suzuki?" I asked as he led me to the bottom of the mountain.

"Just walking around, I wanted to talk to you," Suzuki shrugged his shoulders.

"About what?" I asked curiously.

"About what happened to you," he said quietly.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, detached.

"Why couldn't you escape? I mean your…special thing…" Suzuki replied awkwardly.

"The entire place was made for me; nothing burned," I said quietly. "He said that he knew I was coming."

"How could he know that?"

"Orochimaru has a spy still in Konoha. I told Kakashi my suspicions and he has some people in mind," I said.

"Who?" Suzuki asked eagerly.

"He wouldn't tell me," I said quickly. "Someone in the ANBU, maybe one of the paper filers."

"That's it?" Suzuki said, raising his eyebrows. "Come on, you know you can trust me."

"You; you're the only other viable suspect," I whispered and turned away.

"You know how I feel about you," Suzuki said, pulling me around to face him. He pulled me close to him and stroked my cheek. "I could never do something like that to you."

I put on a mischievous smile, "I'm not so sure about that."

"Saiya, be serious," Suzuki shook his head.

I pulled away and then spoke, "Kakashi is talking to Hokage right now telling her his suspicions."

"WHAT?!" Suzuki yelled.

"Calm down Suzuki," I said urgently.

"CALM DOWN?! EVEN YOU THINK I'M THE SPY!" he yelled even louder.

"I never said that!" I said angrily. "Now quit yelling!"

He was still pissed, and he was breathing heavy. I took a step back and watched him for a reaction.

"Please Suzuki, calm down so we can talk," I pleaded.

"Sorry, you're not the one I should be yelling at; Kakashi is the one I have a beef with now," he said and turned to stomp off but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please don't get mad at him. He's only doing this because he doesn't want to see me get hurt again," I said with sadness in my voice.

"He's not the only one who cares about you; you know that right?" Suzuki said quietly.

"I know how you feel Suzuki, but I can't return those feelings," I whispered. "I'm going to Hokage's office; do you want to come with?"

"Yea, I'll come with you," he responded.

We walked together, in silence and far away from each other, to Hokage's office. I could feel the anger, hurt and animosity emanating from him. I felt horrible. How could I do this to him?

"Suzuki, if it helps, I completely disagree with Kakashi about you," I said quietly.

"I know you do, but…after everything I have done for Konoha, this is how I'm treated; this is despicable," he muttered.

"I know Suzuki, we'll get through this, don't worry," I encouraged him. "We'll get through this together."

Even after my little mini speech, I still couldn't quell the nagging feeling in my gut.

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! :D Thanks so much you guys for everything! And for those of you who have stayed with me for so long, I can't thank you enough. The story is about halfway over now. :D and I promise that it'll be good (: Keep reading my lovelies. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 (Saiya's POV)**

"Suzuki, Kakashi has brought up a very…interesting point," Tsunade said pointedly.

Kakashi, Suzuki and I were all standing in her office, me in between the two of them.

"Yes, Saiya told me all about it," Suzuki said through gritted teeth.

From the looks of it, Tsunade seemed to agree with Kakashi.

"I'm sorry to be doing this Suzuki, but you are the only likely suspect," Tsunade said, shaking her head.

He just stood there, his anger was suffocating.

"Lord Hokage, there is no way Suzuki could have done it; we have no proof," I pointed out.

"I'll start an investigation, but for now, Suzuki you're suspended," she said.

"What?!" Suzuki fumed.

"It's protocol; now leave," she waved us out.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go job hunting thanks to this; thanks a lot," Suzuki said angrily then stomped off.

I sighed and turned to Kakashi, "Come on Kakashi, really?"

"Let me walk you home Saiya," Kakashi said, ignoring my comment.

"I'm fine," I snapped and started walking in the direction of my home.

He fell into step beside me and stayed silent. He too my hand as we walked, and my anger dissipated. I guess he's only doing his job; I mean a spy in Konoha would be disastrous, especially if the spy had infiltrated the ANBU.

When we arrived to my door, I took him by surprise and hugged him.

"You're not mad?" he asked confused.

"Nope, just tired," I said, and unlocked my door. "Want to stay awhile?"

"Well, what do I get?" Kakashi replied.

"Hm, well, you get to spend time with me, and…whatever happens happens," I smiled invitingly.

"I like how that sounds," he followed me inside and shut the door.

He pulled me back into a hug and held on tightly.

"I love you Saiya, and I don't want to lose you, ever," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too Kakashi, I'm right here and I'm all yours," I whispered back and kissed him.

What happened next, I never expected.

**A/N: I know, short as hell. Some guy paid me to do his math homework, so I was working on that for two days. My brain is in math mode, and the creativity is at a complete minimum. It makes me sad ****. Hopefully since it is Memorial Day tomorrow, I can get the creativity juices flowing again and another chapter posted (:. Thanks everyone for your support! Keep reading my lovelies (:**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 (Saiya POV)**

**WARNING: RATED M**

I gasped slightly as Kakashi pulled me to him, his lips slightly grazing my own. Feeling my cheeks become hot he twisted the corner of his mouth up in a smirk of approval with what he was doing to me, I felt his strong hands lift me up in instinct I wrapped my legs around his waist. Threading my fingers through his hair I pulled his face closer against my own and gently bit at his lower lip, he moaned slightly. Before I could even blink I felt myself being pinned beneath him, a slight bulge from between his legs ground against my core. I took a breath trying to contain myself, though I knew he could sense my arousal, grinding against me I moaned softly and ground back feeling him tense up for a moment he pressed into me and I grinded again, grabbing my hips I arched my chest upward into his chest as he lips made their way down my jawline and to my neck.

Finding my sweet spot, I moaned softly, I could feel him smile as he started biting and sucking. The urge to feel his skin beneath my fingertips washed over me as I impatiently began to tug at his shirt and vest. They needed to come off…right now.

Grabbing my hands he pinned them above my hands as he moved up and whispered hotly in my ear, "One thing at a time Saiya," I whimpered with pleasure as he nipped at my ear then work his way back down to my lips

He kissed my again, this time with more need and more want. He asked for entrance to my mouth but I decided to play with him a little. When I didn't let him in, he growled slightly, and frankly: that turned me on even more. Nipping at my lower lip I gasped slightly and he used that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth our tongues met in a heated battle for dominance. Kakashi's free hand made its way up my shirt and to my bra clip, and before I knew it, my bra was undone and his hand was holding my left boob, pinching my nipple softly and massaging it slowly. My body instinctively arched into his hand, he squeezed my boob a little as I pressed further into his hand wanting to feel more.

"How about you let go, and let me take care of you for a little bit?" I whispered softly against his lips.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" I smiled my sexiest smile and didn't say anything, but he didn't move.

"How about I take care of you first?" Kakashi whispered sensually in my ear. I smiled and before I knew it, he let go of my hands and was taking my shirt off. My bra came with it. "Jeez…they're huge…" I heard Kakashi mutter.

"Hm, why don't you play with them?" I put my hands on the back of his head and pulled his face to mine. While I kissed him, I pushed him over so he was on the bottom. I straddled his waist and I could feel his boner pressing into my thighs.

"Someone's excited," I said coyly.

I undid his pants slowly with my hands, and lifted his shirt slightly. I bent down and kissed his stomach softly as I pulled his pants down. His erect penis sprang free and I wrapped my hand around it and squeezed gently. and glanced up at him as I pushed his shirt up a little more and nipped at his hips, I smirked to myself as I felt him tense a little and his hands fist in the sheets moving down I wet my lips and brushed them against the tip of his penis, his grip tightened on the sheets, inside I was smiling like a mad woman, letting the tip of my tongue run along the head I gently and seductively took him into my mouth and his hips arched upward as I began to move my head in the a set motion with my hand, I should hear his breathing labor for a moment as I continued it licking down the shaft with the tip of my tongue.

"Oh god" he breathed out huskily. I smiled a little and decided to make his head really spin, relaxing my jaw I took him all the way into my mouth deep throating him "Saiya" he moaned and his hands went to my hair and tugged gently I moaned a little, knowing the vibrations would drive him mad, I was right; his hips lifted a little more wanting to feel more I grabbed his hands and pinned them down against the bed and fully came up looking at him with a lustful look he grabbed me by my forearm and shoved me down to the bed "It's time for payback" he said, his voice cracked a little from how turned on he was taking off his forehead protector and tied my hands above my head, kissing me hard he worked his way down my jawline and neck getting to my breasts where he took one nipple into his mouth as he massaged the other with his hand, nipping at it I moaned a little as he squeezed then switched to my other breast, his free hand going to the button on my pants, before I knew it he had my pants down to my knees and yanked them off in one swift motion

"K-Kakashi" I moaned as he smirked looking down at my now fully naked body his eyes read approval, as he moved to my lips and kissed me much more softly this time. his fingertips trailing down my body and in between my legs I felt his fingers brush against my clit. I gasped when I hit realization that I must be more turned on then I thought as he began to play with my clit rubbing it in slow circles, the intense feeling made my head spin as I started to pant with pleasure while spreading my legs further apart wanting more, he obliged by moving his fingers further to the heated wet center and growled in my ear.

"I've barely touched you and you're so wet Saiya" I whimpered for more then let out a much louder moan than ever before as he slide two fingers into me "You're so tight too" he growled with approval and started to move his fingers in and out of me increasing the feeling beginning to build inside of me he kissed me again and removed his fingers. Where he removed the remainder of his clothes and positioned himself at the entrance of my womanhood, I looked up at him shaking with pleasure and he smirked and leaned down to kiss me softly as he pushed himself inside, I gasped loudly against his mouth and he slipped his tongue into my mouth rubbing it against my own as he began to slowly and sensually rock against me.

I have never such pleasure before. I wrapped my legs around him tightly, brought my arms down over his neck and pressed closer to him. It was off at first, but soon enough, we both fell into a steady rhythm. Our lips stayed locked together, our tongues in rough battle. I arched my back and I could feel Kakashi climax with me. We collapsed onto the bed in a sweaty mess.

"That—was—" he started to say.

"Simply amazing," I panted out, finishing it for him.

He just smiled and kissed me.

"That was better than the dream," he smirked.

"You dreamt about this?!" I yelped. "Can you undo my hands please?"

"Well of course," Kakashi said.

After untying my hands, he wrapped his arms around me and laid his head against my chest. Before I could even respond, Kakashi was fast asleep, snoring slightly. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you Kakashi," I whispered and placed a soft kiss on his forehead before falling asleep.

**A/N: KYA! Lemon! Okay…so I have to give credit to ****LillianaJayWhite****, she helped me out on this chapter. For the life of me I couldn't start it out, so the first half is her writing, and the last half is mine. So uhm…yea I got a new follower! YAY! Thanks so much for all of your support and love! Keep reading lovelies. And favorite. And follow. And you can now follow me on Facebook too! Just go to the search bar and type "Ami of Resplendence." The link is on my profile as well (: Thanks so much everyone!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 (Saiya's POV)**

"Good morning honey," Kakashi mumbled sleepily the next morning.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Kakashi's face next to mine, and he was smiling.

'Does he know that we're both…' but my mind wandered off.

"Last night was fun," he said smiling, and kissed my forehead.

"That it was," I smiled and kissed him. I climbed on top of him without breaking the kiss.

"Let's go for round two," he said into the kiss.

I yawned and lay back down, putting my head on his chest, "I promise round two will come soon enough, but not today."

He pouted slightly, but didn't press the issue. He started stroking my hair, and I closed my eyes. It was just Kakashi, and I. The blissful moment was interrupted by my alarm clock.

"God dammit," I muttered and sat up, but before I could hit the off button, Kakashi's hand appeared out of nowhere and beat me to it.

I sat up and stretched my arms, forgetting that I was completely nude. Kakashi sat up on his elbows and just watched with interest.

"Like what you see?" I smirked.

"I love it," Kakashi said dreamily. "But I love you much more."

"Nice save lover boy," I stuck my tongue out at him and got out of bed.

I went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, but then remembered that I forgot to bring any clothes or towels with me. I poked my head out of the shower.

"Kakashi!" I hollered. "Can you please get me a towel? And some clothes please?"

"Why not come and get them yourself?" Kakashi sauntered into the bathroom.

"I'm dripping wet," I rolled my eyes.

"Heh, that's what she said," Kakashi chuckled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the joke, " Please?"

"Alright, but then it's my choice," he replied.

"I trust you baby," I said absentmindedly.

I stepped out of the shower and took the nearby washcloth and started drying myself.

He came back into the bathroom holding a bigger towel, some black lacy underwear and matching bra.

"Well, well, you've got good taste," I smiled.

I stepped out of the bathroom with my towel wrapped around me and I changed lightning fast. I heard the shower go on, and heard light humming.

I went into the kitchen and started cooking breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes.

"You know Saiya, if we keep eating like this we'll get fat," he shook his head.

"Well, breakfast is considered the most important meal of the day," I said matter-of-factly.

We ate in silence; I had no idea they would be so good.

"You're learning Saiya," he said with his mouth full.

"Fank you," I replied with my mouth full.

As soon as I had finished, Kakashi had whisked away my plate.

"Thanks for your help my love," I said sweetly and hugged Kakashi from behind as he washed the dishes.

"I should be thanking you," he said softly.

"Oh, for what?"

"Breakfast, last night, and for being my girlfriend," he said quietly.

"Aw sweetie," I turned him around to face me and I kissed him; and in that kiss I put all of my love.

"Come on, we have to report to Tsunade's office; we can ask about her investigation," he said, putting his mask on.

"Hey Kakashi! Saiya! I'm glad I caught you guys; you saved me a trip," I heard a familiar voice when I walked into Hokage's building.

Genma was walking toward us. "Hokage wants to see the two of you."

"Alright, thanks for the heads up Genma," Kakashi said.

"Wow, that was fast," Tsunade noted when we walked into her office.

"We were already on our way here; is there any news?" I asked urgently.

"I'm at a dead end right now," she said softly.

"Where is Suzuki?" Kakashi said at once.

"He's on a mission; I can't give you any details," she said icily, then turned to me. "Saiya, Iruka was wondering if you could show up at the Academy today as a guest speaker."

"Yea sure," I said, bowing respectfully, then turned to Kakashi. "See ya later."

I winked in his direction before heading out.

I teleported into Iruka's classroom, scaring everyone there in the process.

**A/N: I know! It was boring **** Hell, I almost fell asleep typing this chapter. Filler…and for that I am so sorry **** The next chapter will be better I promise. Again, thank you for reading my lovelies. (: read and follow. Muahs for everyone.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 (Saiya POV)**

"Hello everyone!" I announced. "My name is Saiya and I will be your guest speaker for today."

"You're late," Iruka said, slightly irritated.

"Well, Tsunade just gave me the message," I replied back quietly. "And I'm a little slow this morning, I apologize."

"What happened last night?" Iruka questioned me.

I just smiled mysteriously and turned back to the class.

"So, class, what questions do you have for me today? What would you like to know?" I asked kindly.

Every child's hand shot up.

"Whoa, one at a time," I started in the front with a little boy. "What's your name dearie?"

"Konohamaru; is it true you have a bloodline trait?" he said at once.

"That depends; who told you?" I said slowly.

The girl next to him said her question right away, "Can you show us?"

"Alright, might as well," I shrugged my shoulders.

I mean, if Orochimaru knew about it, I'm pretty sure it wasn't a secret anymore. So I created some fireballs to show them. They were awed.

This went on all day. They asked questions; all types. One girl even asked if I was married or if I had kids.

After all the kids had gone, Iruka thanked me profusely. The moment I stepped out of the building, it started to rain.

"God dammit…WHY ME?!" I yelled to the sky.

"Because you're you," I heard an unfamiliar voice.

I took a defensive position, and someone jumped out of a nearby tree and landed nimbly on their feet about twenty feet away from me. All I could tell was that it was a male. He was wearing a full face mask, and a cloak.

"Who are you?" I said carefully.

"Just come with me, and no one has to get hurt," he said, and I could hear the smile in his voice.

I took a better look at his appearance; ninja sandals, ninja pants, a sleeveless top, a mask that only covered the top half of his face, and armor covered both of his arms. There were two katanas on his back and his arms were extremely well toned.

"Don't bother with your kekkai genkai," he said swiftly. "It's all flame-proof."

"But you aren't ," I said pointedly, and shot out a fireball from my mouth.

He put his arms up and blocked; the fireball bounced harmlessly off of his arm.

"I warned you," he shrugged his shoulders.

"What…What are you?" I said, astonished.

"A success," he smiled crookedly.

"Can you expand on that?" I asked quietly.

"Orochimaru created me, and I am thankful for what he did," he said quietly.

"How could you be thankful?" I asked, the shock written all over my face.

"It was painful, very painful; but the result was this: I am immune to fire," he said nostalgically.

I need to keep him talking; someone has to show up soon.

"Alright, so I'm going to guess that you are the spy," I stated.

"Mhm."

"What is your name?"

He remained silent.

"Alright…why are you here?"

"I think you know that by now," he responded slowly, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Well, look, you know my name; isn't it fair that I know yours?" I tried using a friendly tone.

"Hmmm….nah," he said, shaking his head.

'God dammit,' I thought to myself.

The rain had now turned into a fine drizzle.

"Look, I really don't want to hurt you, please just come with me," he pleaded with me.

"Yea, sure; because I'm just going to follow the guy who wants to kill me," I muttered. "I am so done with this."

I turned around and started walking away.

"STOP! NO ONE TURNS THEIR BACK TO ME! YOU ARE DISHONORING YOURSELF AS A NINJA!" he screamed.

"Oh, seems like I hit a nerve," I whispered, my back still toward him. I whipped around to face him. "TO HELL WITH HONOR! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW ABOUT HONOR?!"

"Enough to know that turning your back on an opponent is dishonorable," he said fiercely.

"Do you want to die?" I gave him a hard look.

"You won't be able to kill me if that's what you're implying," he said calmly.

"Don't get too cocky," I smiled wryly.

He came running toward me, pulling his katanas out and creating two clones. I mimicked the clones and pulled out my kunais, blocked his blows. Both my clones and his had disappeared by now and it was just me and him. I was holding his katanas at bay, and he brought his leg around in a roundhouse kick. He nailed me right in my ribs, sending me flying. I flipped and landed on my feet some distance away. I spat out some blood from my mouth.

"Is that all you got?" I smiled evilly, and rushed back in, but I underestimated him greatly.

He grabbed me, and brought his knee up to my stomach. I grunted in pain and I could taste my metallic salty blood in my mouth.

"Now will you come with me?" he sighed.

"No!" I threw some shuriken at him.

"Oh, and next will be the kunai," he said sarcastically, but that statement made me stop in my tracks.

I'm pretty sure I've fought this person before; that's the only way he could have known that. I can't remember all of my opponents and the most recent opponent I could think of was Orochimaru, and this was not him.

"Don't day dream in the middle of the battle Saiya," he teased, then I saw the punch coming toward my face, but I couldn't do anything to stop it.

I went flying back into a nearby tree.

"No, you're the one who shouldn't let your guard down," I smiled wide, and with the blood now pouring out of my nose, that smile was creepy as fuck I'm sure.

At that moment, two hands came out of the ground and wrapped around his ankles, pulling him into the ground. Only the spy's head remained above ground.

"Such a simple trick as that? And you call yourself successful," I shook my head. "Let's see who you are now, shall we?"

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! WHO SHALL IT BE?! Teehee. So guys! 25 successful chapters. And I have you guys to thank for that. (: you guys are awesome, and I wish there was some way I could repay you. Message me if any of you have ideas on how to repay you: a fanfiction request, art, picture, uhm…a follow or favorite? (: Thanks so much for reading guys! Keep reading! There is a lot more to come!**

**~Ami Of Resplendence~**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 (Saiya POV)**

I pulled off the man's mask and saw a very familiar face.

"Suzuki?!" I yelled.

"Took you long enough," I heard his voice behind me.

I looked back to the ground and saw a log in place of him.

'Substitution, of course,' I thought bitterly.

"Why did you do it?" I asked him, my back still turned to him.

"Because I had to," he said simply.

"So all the fighting—" I whipped around to face him.

"All planned," he cut in. "And you fell for it."

I didn't say anything.

"It was so easy to gain your trust! Everyone's actually. Old man was the best though," he snickered.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I screamed at his face.

He just stood there and laughed maniacally.

"You sick bastard!" I yelled.

"Oh, and you don't even know the best part," he continued, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes. "After Orochimaru was done playing with you, he was going to let the rest of us have our fun. Then, use you as a specimen."

"STOP IT! SHUT UP!" I screamed and put my hands over my ears.

"Oh no, you should hear this," he said harshly and pulled my hands away.

He held them tightly.

"I've dreamt every day to know what you feel like; what you taste like," he whispered silkily.

He held me down and I struggled against his grip, but he was too strong. He smirked and leaned in, trying to kiss me; and I brought my leg up and kicked him, right in the nuts.

He gasped in pain, but didn't let go. I kicked him again, and his grip loosened a little. I kept kicking him until he let me go.

"You bitch," he rasped out.

He fell to his knees and just moaned in pain. It must have hurt like hell but he sure as hell deserved it.

And this was the time Iruka decided to come out of the building. Now…of all times! He just stopped and stared at the scene in front of him: I was bloody, and Suzuki was laying on the ground moaning.

"Well don't just stand there! Get Lord Hokage! Get somebody!" I yelled at Iruka.

I turned my attention back to Suzuki and kicked him again.

"Hehe, hurt me all you want; you're still sexy as fuck," he managed to laugh out.

I kicked him once again, and he let out a colorful stream of curse words.

"My, what a colorful vocabulary," I said through gritted teeth, and clenched my fists.

"You little whore—bitch," he spat out. "You'll pay for this."

"Yea sure, whatever you say," I kicked him again.

Tsunade, Kakashi, Genma, and some ANBU showed up at this moment.

"Suzuki?!" Tsunade yelled, then turned her gaze to me. "Saiya! What the fuck is going on here?!"

"He's the spy," I spat out venomously. "He's the one Orochimaru still has in the village. Who knows how much he's told him."

"Wait what?" Genma said confused.

"Suzuki. Is. The. Fucking. Spy," I said, pausing in between each word. "Get it now?"

"Saiya, just take a deep breath and calm down," Tsunade began to say.

"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!" I yelled at her, then turned onto Suzuki, kicking him every so often. "YOU, STUPID, BASTARD. YOU DON'T PLAY A GIRL LIKE THAT! ESPECIALLY ME! IF YOU HAD A DEATH WISH, TODAY IS THE DAY I'LL GRANT IT!"

No one tried to stop me from attacking him. I pulled out a kunai, fully intending to kill him then and there, when a someone grabbed my wrist, preventing me from implementing my plan.

**A/N: There was a lot of curse words in this one o.o I'm surprised. I guess I'm just mad today. LOL. How did you guys like it?! It's kinda short, but then again, a lot of the chapters are :/ Review please! I love you guys :D keep reading!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 (Kakashi's POV)**

I have never seen Saiya so angry before. I knew I had to stop her though when she pulled out a kunai; we needed to interrogate him. I grabbed her wrist before she could do any damage.

**(Saiya POV)**

"Saiya, don't do anything you'll regret," I heard Kakashi say from behind me.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You gonna cry Saiya? Like a wee little baby?" Suzuki teased.

"No one is talking to you," Kakashi said quietly and kicked his temple, knocking him out instantly.

The tears started to fall and I couldn't hold the back. I closed my eyes and started feeling lightheaded . I felt someone catch me and carry me away. It had started raining again, washing away the dirt and dry blood on my face.

"Saiya, how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked me worriedly.

We were back in my apartment; Kakashi had set me down in the kitchen at the dining table. He sat across from me. I didn't respond to his question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked me kindly.

I shook my head and whispered, "Maybe later."

I felt his lips on my forehead.

"I love you Saiya; I promise to be with you always…unless a mission comes up," he vowed.

I managed a small smile.

"How about you take a nice, long hot shower and clean yourself up?" Kakashi suggested.

I nodded mutely, stood up, and walked slowly to my shower. Kakashi was right; it calmed me down quite a bit. I even cried a little more. I donned my pajamas and found Kakashi in my living room reading.

"Can you stay the night? I don't want to be alone right now," I whispered softly.

"Of course honey," he said, and I sat next to him.

He put his arms around me and I huddled closer to him. That was when I poured my entire heart out; what Suzuki had said to me, what he had done, what he said Orochimaru was going to do, and what his plans were for me. Tears were flowing freely the entire time I was explaining.

After I had finished, Kakashi wiped my tears and spoke, "You don't have to worry anymore. Suzuki won't be able to hurt you where he's going. Neither will Orochimaru."

I nodded but I wasn't reassured and Kakashi seemed to sense that.

"If he does come back, I'll take care of him. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it," Kakashi promised me.

All of a sudden, my gloominess disappeared. Maybe my period was on its way; is that why I'm so moody? I don't know what happened next, because I fell asleep on Kakashi's shoulder and thought no more.

**A/N: KYA! New chapter ahoy! So I've been watching Supernatural lately, and let me tell you: Jensen Ackles is GORGEOUS! Back to the story: short chapter yes I know, but the next one is going to be a lemon. That I promise you. (: Keep reading lovelies!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 (Saiya's POV)**

"Saiya, I made breakfast!" I heard a faraway voice.

I moaned from tiredness and rolled over. Before I could stop, I fell to the floor and groaned in pain.

"Mmrph," I mumbled, face down in the carpet.

"Saiya, Lord Hokage is here to see you," Kakashi helped me up.

"Saiya, how are you feeling?" Tsunade asked me, sitting down on the couch.

"I've had better days," I mumbled, rubbing my neck. "Would you like something to drink?"

I walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass for water.

"Can you tell me what happened? And no thank you," Tsunade responded, while looking around.

I poured myself a glass of water and reiterated everything that Suzuki had told me.

"Saiya, I am so sorry for not putting as much suspicion in him as I should have," she said sadly after I had shared my account of events.

"Neither did I," I said nonchalantly.

"I'll leave you alone, but I expect you to report to ANBU tomorrow morning as usual," Tsunade said sternly.

"Yes ma'am," I nodded once and shut the door behind her.

"How are you feeling Saiya?" Kakashi asked as I sat back down on the couch.

"Sore, tired, and hungry," I mumbled and put my face in my hands.

"How about while I set up breakfast, you go take a nice, long hot shower," Kakashi suggested.

"A shower does sound really nice," I mused.

I stood up, stretched and gave Kakashi a quick kiss. As I made my way to the shower, I hummed to myself. I thought about Zina, how she was doing, and I thought about Suzuki. How could he betray Konoha so easily? The place he grew up in?

But then again, maybe it was all a lie. He did mention being an experiment of Orochimaru…

I stepped into the shower after taking all of my clothes off. They were stained with dirt and blood. I examined myself in the mirror as I let the water heat up; I was covered in bruises. Some were blue-black and others were greenish. The moment I stepped into the hot water, my stresses began to wash away. I could not stop thinking about how nice this water felt, but I also felt as if something was missing. I closed my eyes and massaged shampoo into my hair. I left them closed as I washed it all out.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Kakashi voice whispered into my ear and his arms snaked around my waist.

"Kakashi!" I yelped in surprise. "What—you—I'm naked!"

"So? We've made love once, and I missed you," Kakashi shrugged.

We switched spots, so he was under the water. I took a small step back and took a good look at him; he was well built, and his penis was…well it was big. A thought struck me.

"Kakashi, I have a surprise for you," I said in a provocative voice. "But you have to close your eyes."

"Do I now?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Mhm," I nodded and took a step closer to him, closing the distance between us.

"I don't think I want to close my eyes," he said, eyeing me up and down once more.

"Okay, I think my shower is done now," I said, faking sadness.

"No don't go," he said a little too quickly. "Fine, I'll close my eyes."

I waited, then got on my knees. Before my brain could tell me to stop, I took his semi-erect member into my mouth and let my tongue run over it.

"S-Saiya!" he gasped out in pleasure.

I took a quick glance up and saw Kakashi's face and saw him looking down at me in awe. I smiled seductively and put my focus back on his now erect member. I let my tongue run up and down his shaft and I could feel Kakashi's breathing quicken. I could feel it grow in my mouth and I slowly took it into my mouth. Kakashi moaned in pleasure, which turned me on even more.

"Don't stop Saiya," Kakashi moaned.

I wanted to please him even more so I took the rest of his cock back into my mouth and deep-throated. Kakashi panted heavily and bucked his hips a couple of times, but it didn't bother me at all; in fact, it turned me on even more and I could feel myself getting wet. Moments later, Kakashi came. I expected his cum to taste weird and salty, but I barely tasted anything at all

"Mmm, you taste good Kakashi," I said licking my lips seductively, while standing up.

Kakashi just stared at me in awe and shock, and I took a step back

"I hope you enjoyed that," I smirked as he watched my wet body lean back against the wall of the shower. "Although, you know, I'm super horny now; whatever shall I do?"

I took a step toward him, put my arms around him and put my mouth near his ear.

"I want you to fuck me Kakashi," I whispered sensually.

I could feel his member become hard against my leg.

Kakashi growled in pleasure and crashed his lips onto mine. He pressed me back against the wall of the shower and picked me up. His cock slid inside me easily.

I threw my head back in ecstasy. "Oh Kakashi!"

With every thrust, he went deeper, and with every thrust I was taken into a world of pleasure.

I felt a warm liquid inside of me, but he kept going. His member was still rock hard, and I wanted more.

"Give me more Kakashi," I moaned.

My hands were around him, running through his hair.

Once again he came inside of me, and the two of us gasped in pleasure and exhaustion.

"Best. Ever," was all he could manage to say.

"I love you too dear," I replied with a smile.

**A/N: GUYS! I am so sorry! School caught up with me. I've had to write papers, take exams, hunt for jobs. I was also moving too. I now live in a house :D YAY! But none of that is an excuse for taking this long. I also could not, for the life of me, get any inspiration to write this chapter. I still don't like it. I will be re-writing it when I get the chance. But first…thanks so much for reading and following 3 Find me on Facebook! Ami of Resplendence**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 (Saiya's POV)**

The day went by quickly. Kakashi and I watched movies, ate food, and did laundry. When night fell, I was extremely tired. I was sitting in bed reading a book when Kakashi climbed into bed next to me.

"You know, we should try the kitchen counter next time," Kakashi suggested.

"Not tonight sweetie," I said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to sleep soon?" he asked, lying down next to me.

"Yep," I answered and put my book away. "I'll be up early tomorrow. You heard Hokage right?"

"Report back to ANBU, yes," Kakashi sighed. "You deserve a vacation after all you have been through."'

"Ninja's don't get vacations," I said quietly. "Good night Kakashi."

I kissed him softly before turning the lights off and falling asleep.

The next morning I woke up early; I had one important thing to do before I went to work. I pulled out some paper and a pen and started writing. Next time I would see Zina, it wouldn't be for long. So I would write her a letter that she could read on her own time. I spilled my heart out. I wrote about what happened with Suzuki, with Kakashi, and with Orochimaru. I wrote that I missed her so much and that I wish she could come back and stay. I reminisced about the days she and I would cause trouble around town.

"Saiya, are you making breakfast?" I heard Kakashi's voice from the bedroom.

"Yes hun, I'm about to," I called back to him.

I quickly sealed the envelope and put it in a random drawer. While cooking breakfast, the doorbell rang. I was about to answer but Kakashi beat me to it. What lay on the other side shocked both of us.

"Saiya!" I heard a familiar voice.

Before I could say or do anything, Zina had tackled me to the floor.

"I missed you so much!" Zina said hugging me.

I hugged her back, "Oh my god Zina! You're here! Oh my god!"

We squealed like little girls on the floor. I looked toward Kakashi and the door and saw him having a staring match with Itachi and Kisame.

"Uhm, you guys should come in before anyone sees you," I said uncertainly.

Kakashi did not take his eyes off the two Akatsuki members for one second.

"What are they doing here?" Kakashi said through gritted teeth.

"Well, _I'm_ here to see Saiya," Zina emphasized. "Those two are just making sure I don't run away."

"Let's get one thing straight here; if you do have confrontation with Konoha, I will be siding with them, and I won't go easy on you either," I said sternly.

"I can live with that," Zina shrugged her shoulders.

I turned to Itachi and Kisame, "No fighting!"

"Can I speak to you privately Saiya?" Zina asked quietly.

"Sure! Bedroom," I said, leading the way.

I grabbed the letter I had written previously and shut the door behind us.

"Will the three of them be okay in there?" I asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine; we'll kick their asses if they do anything stupid," Zina said playfully but then turned serious. "Saiya, I'm pregnant."

O_O

"WHAT?!" I yelled in disbelief.

"I'm pregnant with Kisame's baby," Zina said clearly and slowly.

"…..he's a fish…" I said, trying not to imagine how that happened.

"Well, he's a cute fish…" Zina pouted slightly. "How are you and Kakashi doing?"

"We're doing well enough," I said, then handed her the letter. "Here, so you don't get bored with the men. And it's for your eyes only. How are they treating you at Akatsuki? Who else is a part of it? Where are the headquarters?"

"Saiya, you know I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that the majority of them are pervs and that I'm being treated nicely there," Zina giggled. "There's even one more girl!"

At that, Zina's hands flew to her mouth; she had said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Anyways, I didn't say that! You heard nothing!" she whispered harshly.

"Yo! Zina! Go time!" I heard Kisame's voice through the door.

"Dammit, this isn't enough time," Zina growled.

"I know," I hugged her.

"I'll write you a letter back soon okay?" she said and hugged me.

"Until next time then," I said quietly.

The three of them departed, leaving Kakashi and I alone in my apartment.

"Saiya, why are you still friends with her?" Kakashi said in a deadly voice.

"Just her; you think I'm happy she's with Akatsuki? Keep in mind, if it wasn't her, it would have been me," I shot back at Kakashi.

He took a seat on the couch and breathed heavily. I went back to the kitchen and finished the breakfast that I had started. Kakashi and I ate in silence. I started washing the dishes as soon as I had finished my plate.

"Shouldn't you be with your team Kakashi?" I said quietly.

"Do you want me to leave?" he murmured.

I shook my head quickly and I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist. Kakashi turned me around to face him and kissed me passionately.

"I'm sorry Saiya, for my behavior; I know you wouldn't do anything intentionally to betray Konoha or your friend," Kakashi said sincerely. "It's not Zina that worries me, it's the people she's associated herself with."

"Kakashi, that worries me too," I responded quietly.

"I guess I'll see you tonight then? My place this time?" Kakashi smiled.

"With pleasure," I smiled big.

**A/N: Another chapter! I owe it to you guys for making you wait so damn long. Review please! And Follow! :D Suggestions are always welcome, and if anyone does find a mistake, please feel free to message me and let me know **** I use spell check, but that's about it…3 anyways, keep reading my lovelies 3**


End file.
